Power Rangers: Engine Squadron
by mike07rocks
Summary: The new breed of Power Rangers have arrived. This, is Power Rangers: Engine Squadron, a story of teamwork, trust, love, betrayal, and loss. Brought to you by Michael Pamon, aspiring film writer and director.
1. Episode I: Era of the Engine

Yes, I'm making a Power Rangers fan fiction. Don't get your panties in a bunch when you see the title. I intend on making this a very good and interesting series. This is my version of the newest season of Power Rangers coming in March 2009. I hope you all enjoy it. PLEASE comment after reading each chapter. Constructive criticism and personal input IS more than allowed.

________________

2,000 years ago....

In a world known only as the Machine World, there lived large, vehicular beings known as the Engines. They lived in a world without evil, a place of serenity and peace. But, as always, peace is not meant to last. The peace of the Machine World was broken when the Gaiarc Clan appeared. The Gaiarc Clan, who desired to pollute the Machine World and later destroy it, waged war against the Engines. Losing the war, the Gaiarc escaped through time and space to enter our world for a more easier location to create their ideal paradise. The Engines followed, traveling for more than 2,000 years into the future to stop the Gaiarc.

The Present Era...

Five of the Engines managed to pursue the Gaiarc Clan to the year 2009, selecting five humans to become their partners. These five humans are...

The Engine Squadron Power Rangers!

________________

**Volume I**

**The New Breed**

**Episode I**

**Era of the Engine**

It was a regular day on God's green Earth. The setting of our story takes us to Chicago, Illinois, Saint Francis High School. The fun days of summer were waning down, and the boring days of school were beginning. For Michael Pamon, a sophomore, this school year would be his most exciting year ever. He was about to embark on the greatest adventure of his life. So were his fellow friends, Ricardo Cervantes and Evan Baxter, and the dangerous twin sisters, Monica and Savannah Mays.

"Ah... it's great to have a locker on the second floor. No more sore legs..." acknowledged Michael Pamon, an African-American male.

Meanwhile, two girls were staring at him down the hall. They were the twin Filipino-American sisters, Monica and Savannah Mays.

"Monica... who's that in the red shirt?" asked Savannah, sporting her skin tight green shirt and her green-plaited shorts.

"That guy? That's Michael Pamon. He's been going here ever since we were freshmen." said Monica, sporting her yellow jacket, white t-shirt and tight yellow sweatpants.

"The boy who had the retainer!?! WOW, he's changed. Who do you have your eyes set on this year, Monica?" asked Savannah again.

"I'm looking at Rich Cervantes, Michael's friend." said Monica in reply. She saw Ricardo Cervantes, a Mexican-American teenager sporting a black hoody and black pants. He was Michael's best friend.

"Where's Evan today? He wasn't at breakfast." asked Michael to Rich after greeting him.

"He's signing up for Computer Club and Chess Club. I swear, I think he'll be the Billy Cranston of Chicago. (OMG, who in the world is that!) Oh, wait a minute, there he goes." Rich laughed, spotting Evan Baxter, a Caucasian-American teen who was sporting a blue sweater-vest and blue jeans. He was also another one of Michael's best friends.

"Hey, Mike, what's wrong? You look a little weird." Rich stated.

"It's just....I've got this... feeling. I've been having this feeling for a WHILE now. Have you ever felt like…you were meant for something better? Something special?" asked Michael.

"Huh? No, I haven't, actually. Maybe you've got back-to-school jitters." Rich lilted, patting his best friend's shoulder.

Michael shrugged his shoulders and said, "Yeah...maybe."

It was a good first day of school. The kids emptied the halls as quickly as they could. Everyone who had Introduction to Paleontology could not wait to get to that class. Today, there was a special guest in the class, Doctor Thomas Oliver (HOLY JAMA LAMA, WHO'S THAT?), who, unbeknownst to everyone, was a Power Ranger legend, sporting four different colors and changing the face of the Power Rangers' history. Tommy was also an associate to Raymond Pamon, the father of Michael and a advanced designer and renowned scientist.

Just then, the bell rung, and the class was over. Everyone's smile went to a frown as they saw Tommy wave his hand at them, and leaving the room. Now, it was lunchtime. Everyone came to the Cafeteria in a hurry. After the lunch lined died down, Michael looked for a table to sit at. Then, he saw Rich and Evan wave at him, signifying a spot for him. As he reached the table, he saw that Monica and Savannah were also sitting there with them. Michael sat down, and began eating the sloppy joe he had.

Minutes later, after the kids were leaving the cafeteria, there was a loud BOOM. It came from outside, and everyone ran to the window so they could see what it was. It was a very, very large ship, larger than two U.S. battleships put together. Then, it disappeared. But, it left behind surprises. Five monsters appeared from out the smoke and walked towards Michael, Rich, Evan, Savannah, and Monica. The five of them were scared and began to back up. Just then, they were teleported away from the monsters.

________________________

"Where are we?" asked Michael.

"I can't see a thing!" quivered Savannah.

"Who's arm is this?" Rich asked.

"That's not my arm, Rich." Monica retorted.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" asked Evan, hearing a beeping noise.

Just then, the lights came on. They were in some sort of base. Out of the shadows came a robot who addressed the teenagers.

"HELLO, friends! My name is Alpha 8! But you can just call me Alpha or Al!" the robot happily said, revealing its name. It had a voice similar to the original Alpha 5's voice.

"Guys, we have to talk. Oh, I see you've already met Alpha." said Mister Raymond Pamon, Michael's father.

"DAD!?! What's going on here? Where are we? Why are these...things attacking the city?" asked Michael to his father.

"-Sighs-. Well, son... I knew I would have to tell you this sooner or later... Michael, Rich, Evan, Monica, Savannah. You know that I am a scientist, and for years, I've been finding these ripples all around the planet. I built Alpha 8, with some components from Alphas 6 and 7, to help me find out what these readings were." explained Mister Pamon.

"We found out that these ripples were actually Engine Souls, an ancient race of vehicular beings from the Machine World." said Alpha.

"Alpha and I spent MONTHS trying to track down these Engine Souls so we could discover the reason they came to Earth." Mr. Pamon stated.

"We thought we could probably help them." said Alpha 8.

"And then, just merely a few minutes ago before that attack, these Engine Souls appeared to me and Alpha." said Mr. Pamon again.

"And?" Michael asked.

"They wanted us to bring you here. It was weird though, they spoke in this dialog that only Alpha could understand." Mister Pamon replied.

"Why us?" said the sisters together.

"They chose you because, according to them, your souls are the purest among all human beings." said Alpha.

Just then, the teenagers saw a great light glaring from behind them. They turned around, and saw the five Engine Souls. The Engine Soul spoke in the dialog that Mr. Pamon was talking about. Alpha began speaking in their dialog, but they ignored him. They were too busy looking at the teens. After that, an alarm rang. There was danger afoot. The souls looked at the five teenagers, looked at each other, and entered the bodies of the teens, infusing with their own souls.

"Alpha, I think the Engine Souls have chosen their partners to help them stop the Gaiarc Clan." said Mr. Pamon in an excited tone.

"The ....Gaiarc Clan?" asked Rich.

"They are the ones who tried to take over the Machine World long ago." said Alpha.

"They failed, and traveled through a time hole to this year, and now they've found Earth, and want to conquer it. We CANNOT let that happen. Guys, are you ready to accept this responsibility? Are you ready.... to become Power Rangers?" asked Mr. Pamon, opening a box that had five objects, the Engine Morphers.

"OH. MY. GOD. Dudes, this is what I've been telling you about! Power Rangers ARE real!" Evan excitingly said.

"Whoa…THIS is weird." said Savannah.

The teenagers looked at the box, looking reluctant at first. After a few seconds, Michael looked at the others and approached his father.

"Dad... I'm ready." said Michael, grabbing a morpher.

"I want to help." said Rich, grabbing a morpher.

"You can count on me, sir!" said Evan as he grabbed a morpher.

"We're in this, too!" said the sisters as they both grabbed the last two morphers.

"Alright, then. You guys are the newest team of Power Rangers! Now, put on those morphers and stop those Gaiarc Minions that are attacking the city!" Mister Pamon explained.

"To activate your morphers' power, just say 'it's morphin' time'." explained Alpha.

The teenagers put the morphers on, and looked at them. The shine and glimmer of them amazed the teens.

Michael looked at his fellow Power Rangers and said,

"Alright, guys! Let's do it!"

"Right!" yelled the others.

Michael looked at the morpher and yelled, "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

And with the push of the morpher's handle, they each started up their morpher's power.

"Engine Ranger, YELLOW! The Sweet Angel!" yelled Monica as her Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, GREEN! The Vagabond!" yelled Savannah as her Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, BLUE! The Cyclopedia!" yelled Evan after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, BLACK! The Chaser!" yelled Rich after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, RED! The Speed King!" yelled Michael after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

"ENGINE SQUADRON!" yelled all of the Rangers after they all completed their morphing sequences.

________________________

They teleported to Downtown Chicago, where the Gaiarc Minion's were reeking havoc. The rangers ran in towards them, and the minions looked on in confusion.

"HEY, Gaiarc minions! We're here to stop you and send you back to whatever crater you came from!" said Michael.

"What? Who are these spandex-wearing freaks?" asked one the Minions.

"**With the might of a bear, Engine Squadron Yellow Ranger!**" Monica lited as she formed a pose.

"**With the exterior of a shark, Engine Squadron Green Ranger!**" Savannah said as she formed a pose.

"**With the strength of a lion, Engine Squadron Blue Ranger!**" Evan said proudly while forming a pose.

"**With the skill of a wolf, Engine Squadron Black Ranger!**" proclaimed Rich proudly, forming a pose.

"**With the speed of a condor, Engine Squadron Red Ranger!**" Michael bravely stated, forming a pose.

"**POWER RANGERS, ENGINE SQUADRON!**" they all yelled together. As they were in their poses, red, black, blue, green, and yellow smoke appeared behind them. Then, an explosion followed after, signifying the new breed of Power Rangers.

"You OBVIOUSLY don't know who we are, now do you, Power Rangers?" asked one of the Minions in an electronic robot voice.

"You're the Gaiarc Clans' Minions! We've already heard your story!" said Evan.

"Yeah, and you look pretty pathetic, too!" Rich stated.

"And you're just plain ugly!" Savannah said.

"These Power Rangers are a threat to our clan. Attack them!" one Minion ordered to the others.

"Alright, guys! Let's get 'em!" said Michael as he began to run towards one of the Minions.

Michael started fighting five Minions. He spun, and then kicked one in the face. His helmet's HUD told him that a Minion was sneaking from behind. He used his new super speed powers to gain the upper hand. Michael ran behind one of the Minions before it could attack him, and then he kicked the Minion into another one. He looked around, and Michael saw that a few more Minions had joined the party. He sped up on top of a building, and then jumped off of it. Michael landed on top of two Minions, crushing them. He then pulled out the weapon that was in his holster, the Engine Blaster. He performed a spin attack, spinning around and shooting at the Minions. Before Michael knew it, the Minions he was facing were gone.

Evan began fighting two Minions, but more showed up in the fight. He activated his special powers to get rid of the Minions easily, his super strength. Evan punched a Minion in the chest, sending the Minion flying into a billboard. He put his attention to another Minion that attacked him head on. BIG mistake. Evan took his fist and punched the Minion in the face, sending that Minion flying into the same billboard as the other one. Evan then did a spin kick on two Minions. After the kick followed a blast from his Engine Blaster. Before Evan knew it, the Minion's he was facing ran away out of fear.

Next up was Rich. He activated his special powers, enhanced hearing and sight. With this power, he is able to sense and hear any danger in and out of battle and is also able to track anyone he so wants by finding their energy readings. Seconds after he activated his power, two Minions made an attempt at sneaking up behind him. Of course, he heard them. So, he laid a trap. Rich began to run into a wall, then he ran UP the wall, jumped behind the Minion's and attacked them by kicking the both of them into the wall. Then, Rich sensed another two Minions coming from a building above. They began to fall off the building, hoping to jump on Rich. But, they were too slow. Rich jumped high into the air and shot the two minions with his Engine Blaster before they could attack him. He jumped off the building, as three more where going up. They past each other, and Rich turned, shooting the three Minions in the back. Before he knew it, the Minions he was facing were gone.

Savannah activated her powers that allowed her to have impenetrable skin. She blocked several Minions' attacks and used her skin to attack them as well. Then, she took a spin, and elbowed one Minion in the stomach. Then, she pulled out her Engine Blaster and put it into Rod Mode. She hacked and slashed her way through five Minions. She then put it back into Blaster Mode, and shot three Minions.

Monica soon followed suit. She activated her powers of light, taking down seven Minions by blurring their vision with light. Afterwards, she took out her Engine Blaster and fired it at one Minion in front of her, and then she fired it at one Minion behind her. Then, she went over to her sister and grab her right hand with her left arm. While spinning, they fired at seven Minions, destroying them. Now, they were back-to-back. They were surrounded by Minions. They then did a signature move, the "Back-To-Back Spin Attack." Doing this move, they defeated all the Gaiarc Minions surrounding them.

"That's right, you bozos! Go back to wherever you came from!" said Michael.

"Because with us in around..." said Evan.

"You won't be able to take down this town..." said Rich immediately after Evan.

"Not even Earth will fall into your danger..." said the sisters in unison.

"Because WE'RE....** THE POWER RANGERS, ENGINE SQUADRON**!" said the Rangers altogether, forming signature poses.

They powered down, and headed back to the Command Center, which was conveniently under the Pamon Mansion. As they wandered around in the Command Center, they spotted Mister Pamon and Alpha, along with a mysterious pink robot. Mister Pamon walked up to them, with a face of happiness.

"Guys... that was AMAZING! The powers of the Engine Souls! So unreal!" said Mr. Pamon, who looked as if he wanted to study the Engine Soul powers. "How do you all feel?"

"I... I feel great!" Michael happily sang out.

"Yeah, so do I!" said Rich

"This is that feeling I was telling you about, Rich!" Michael said to Rich.

"Well done, Rangers!" said the mysterious pink robot, "Oh how rude of me, I didn't introduce myself! I am Bomper. The Engine Souls created me to help Mr. Pamon with creating weapons and other items to add to your arsenal."

"Wow, that's great! When will we be able to check theses toys out?" asked Monica, rubbing her hands together.

"Well, you can start with these. Your Go-Phones. These are special phones designed ONLY for contact between each of you and the Command Center." said Mr. Pamon. The rangers each took a Go-Phone and clipped it on their pants.

"More weapons and items will be revealed in all due time. Enjoy, rangers!" Bomper proclaimed.

"But, Rangers, I think it's time you knew who you will be dealing with. Turn to the viewing globe, please." said Alpha. "This is General Yogos, leader of the land Minions. He's the one who you all saw earlier, before we teleported you here." The image was of a silver and large robot-looking creature with a sword, watching Gaiarc Minions working on the Gaiarc capital ship.

The picture then changed to another being, a humanoid-like woman with a large jetpack of some kind on her back. In the veiwing globe, she was shown with a whip, torturing Gaiarc Minions.

"This is General Kelisa. She leads the sea Minions." said Bomper.

Then, the viewing globe showed a large, golden robot with a large staff.

" This is General Neidas, leader of the sky Minions and the most powerful of the three Generals." said Mister Pamon .

"And this.... is their ruthless Overlord, King Ugatz." said Alpha. The next Gaiarc member was the most gruesome-looking monster the Rangers had ever seen. With a large, silver staff, and a long silver cape, he had broad shoulders and a silver, red, and golden body. His head had horns, and his face was indescribable.

"Rangers, these Generals and their leader are very, very powerful, and you will have to fight them some time in your Ranger lives. But, what will happen in the new chapters of your life will be very, VERY difficult. And Earth needs you to fight for her. But, if any of you want to back down now, you can put your morphers back into the box." said Mr. Pamon.

None of the rangers moved. They wouldn't back down now, they couldn't. They WANTED to protect Earth. They WANTED to stop these evil forces. They are the Power Rangers, and nothing will stop them from fighting for the Earth and the people they love and cherish most.

[I]MEANWHILE....[/I]

"WHAT! Are you telling me that a couple of teenagers DESTROYED the entire army I sent out!?!?!" said a dark figure.

"My lord... they were aided by the Engine Souls... I saw them for myself." General Yogos freightenly said.

"WHAT!?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THOSE ENGINES FOLLOWED US HERE AND HAVE FOUND PARTNERS TO TRY AND STOP US!?!" Overlord Ugatz yelled.

"Y-yes my Lord. These five seem to be calling themselves, the Power Rangers." replied Yogos.

"THE POWER RANGERS!?!" yelled Overlord Ugatz in craze.

"Y...yes, my lord." Yogos replied.

"Get out of my sight, Yogos. Your failure might rub off on me." the Overload ordered. Yogos then exited the room. Ugatz turned his throne chair around, looking out his window. Looking at Earth, he sat back and said, "I must find a way to remove these power freaks and execute my plan."

____________

Next Episode:  
**Calling the Zords**

Teaser: The Rangers each receive their own personal weapon. But will it be enough to defeat a Gaiarc monster that's as tall as a skyscraper? Or will it take something of equal size? Find out next time on **Power Rangers: Engine Squadron**!


	2. Episode II: Calling the Zords

**Episode II**

**Calling the Zords**

The Rangers were at the park, playing basketball. Monica wasn't a big fan of sports, so she played cheerleader, cheering on Savannah. It was a two-on-two, Michael and Savannah versus Rich and Evan. Game point. Michael in-bounded the ball to Savannah, who dribbled the ball up-court in a funny way. She had no dribble skills whatsoever. She was being guarded by Rich, but Michael came up and set a pick, allowing her to go to the basket. But, Evan moved in front of her, trying to block. She pump-faked, passing the ball to Michael. He was unguarded, and took a three. The ball swished through the hoop, giving Michael and Savannah the win.

"Good game, Savannah! That was a great pass!" Michael said, congratulating Savannah on a great assist.

"Thanks, Mike!" said Savannah in reply, blushing.

"Hey, let's go again!" yelled Evan.

"Yeah! First team to 42." Rich followed.

But, just as they were about to play again, their Go-Phones rang. It was Mister Pamon, contacting them to get to the Command Center. There was excitement in his voice. So, the Rangers dropped the basketball, and teleported to the Command Center. Once there, they saw Mister Pamon, Alpha, and Bomper, standing side-by-side.

"Guys. We have some surprises for you." Mister Pamon happily said.

"Some gifts. Why don't you guys look in that chest?" suggested Alpha.

The Rangers saw a huge chest. Michael opened it and the Rangers looked behind them. They saw weapons, specially designed for the each of them. Michael's weapon was the Road Saber. Rich's weapon was the Howl Laser. Evan's weapon was the Turbo Cannon. Savannah's weapon was the Bridge Axe. And finally, Monica's weapon was the Racing Bullet. The five of them were happy to have their own individual weapons.

"Each of these weapons can combine into two super weapons. The Road Blaster is the first weapon, combining Michael's Street Saber, Evan's Turbo Cannon, and Monica's Racing Bullet. The Junction Rifle is the combination of Savannah's Hunter Axe and Rich's Howl Laser." said Mister Pamon.

"They'll aide you when the going gets tough in battle." Bomper explained.

Just then, the alarm rang. The Rangers turned to the viewing globe and saw General Yogos and a monster reeking havoc upon downtown's Grant Park.

"It's General Yogos! AYI-YI-YI-YI-YI! And he's got a monster with him! Rangers, you have to stop them!" yelled Alpha, delivering his signature phrase.

"Already ahead of you Alpha! You guys READY?" asked Michael, summoning out his morpher.

"READY!" said the other Rangers as they summoned their morphers.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" yelled Michael.

The morphing sequence began.

"Engine Ranger, YELLOW! The Sweet Angel!" yelled Monica as her Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, GREEN! The Vagabond!" yelled Savannah as her Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, BLUE! The Cyclopedia!" yelled Evan after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, BLACK! The Chaser!" yelled Rich after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, RED! The Speed King!" yelled Michael after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

They teleported to Grant Park, where there was havoc everywhere. The rangers ran in towards the General and his monster, Scorponock. The General looked at the Rangers and smiled.

"You see? I told you this would draw them out. They're all yours, Scorponock. And here are some Minions, just for the fun of it. DON'T fail King Ugatz!" said the General as he summoned some Minions and teleported away from the scene.

"I'll destroy you, Power Rangers! Minions, attack!" the Scorponock monster yelled.

"Alright, guys. Let's use our new weapons!" suggested Michael, "Road Saber, power up!" his Road Saber then materialized in his hand.

"Howl Laser, power up!" said Rich.

"Turbo Cannon, power up!" Evan yelled.

"Bridge Axe, power up!" Savannah happily yelled.

"Racing Bullet, power up!" said Monica.

Evan began fighting two Minions, but more showed up in the fight. He used his Turbo Cannon, which was a large blaster, to gain the upper hand. Evan charged up an attack and fired at the Minion, sending the Minion flying. He put his attention to another Minion. This Minion kicked Evan in the knee, and it hurt. BIG mistake. Evan put his Turbo Cannon away, pulled out his Engine Blaster, put it in Rod Mode, and attack the Minion with an uppercut, sending that Minion flying into the other one from before. Evan then did a spin kick on two Minions. After the kick followed a blast from his Engine Blaster. Before Evan knew it, the Minion's he was facing ran away out of fear.

Next up was Rich. With his Howl Laser and Engine Blaster, Rich defeated the Minions with ease, shooting them in the chest, their weak spots. Rich super-jumped in the air and shot the two minions with his blasters before they could jump on him. He looked around, and saw three more coming towards him. They passed each other, and Rich turned, shooting the three Minions in the back. As he reached the bottom of the ground, five Minions surrounded him. He did a spin attack, blasting several Minions, destroying them.

Savannah pulled out her Engine Blaster and put it into Rod Mode to match her Bridge Axe. She hacked and slashed her way through five Minions. She then put it back into Blaster Mode, and shot three Minions. Monica soon followed the same order, taking down seven Minions with the spectacular power of her Racing Bullet. Then, the sisters were confronted by Minions and Scorponock. Savannah fought the Minions while Monica fought Scorponock. Monica tried to use her Racing Bullet to take down Scorponock, but it did not do that much damage. More Minions surrounded Savannah and Monica, and Scorponock focused his attention to Michael.

Michael started fighting five Minions and Scorponock. He pulled out his Engine Blaster and put it in Rod Mode to match his Road Saber. He also used his superspeed powers to attack faster. Michael ran behind one of the Minions before it could attack him, and then he slashed the Minion with both weapons. He looked around, and Michael saw that the Scorponock monster was charging at him. Michael sped behind him, slashing him in the back. But, this monster was strong. It attacked Michael and slashed him on the chest, and Michael fell back. He quickly got back on his feet, but figured that the fight would take too long. So, he gathered the Rangers and said, "Guys, we have to combine our weapons! It's the only way to defeat it!" said Michael.

Michael took his Road Saber and combined it with the Turbo Cannon and the Racing Bullet. Rich took his Howl Laser and combined it with the Bridge Axe.

"Highway Buster!" said Michael, Evan, and Monica.

"Junction Rifle!" yelled Rich and Savannah.

"Ready..." Michael said.

"Aim..." said Rich.

"FIRE!" yellow the Rangers altogether.

The monster was destroyed. Another victory for the Power Rangers. Or was it?

"NO! My monster!" General Yogos said in grief.

"Not to worry, General." said Lord Ugatz, "MAGIC STAFF OF DOOM, MAKE THIS MONSTER GROW!"

The monster was back, better than ever. Larger than life. LITERALLY. He began terrorizing the city, and the Rangers were powerless to stop him. Attempts to stop it with the new weapons were effortless. The world would be destroyed. It was over... Or was it? The Engine Souls blared inside of the Rangers, and spoke in each of their heads.

"Use our Souls and summon the Engine Zords!" said the voices of the Engine Souls to the Rangers. The Rangers looked at each other, and agreed. They began summoning the Engine Zords, with their respective animal spirits. Michael balled up his fist and said,

"All right, guys! Let's show this freak the power of Engine!"

"Right!" the others replied.

"We need Engine Zord power, now!" the five Rangers yelled together.

"Yellow Bear, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Monica.

From the wooden forest, came the Bear Engine.

"Green Shark, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Savannah.

From the raging seas of Poseidon, came the Shark Engine.

"Black Wolf, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Rich.

From the deepest, darkest forest, came the Wolf Engine.

"Blue Lion, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Evan.

From the lush jungles of Africa, came the powerful Lion Engine.

"Red Condor, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Michael.

And from the thunderous skies, came the mighty Condor Engine.

The Rangers jumped inside each of their zords, sitting at the controls. They began using the firepower of each Zord to attack the monster, but still, it wasn't enough. There was something that was missing. Something that needed to be done. Just then, the Rangers received a call from Alpha on their Go-Phones.

"Rangers, you need to combine the Zords for more power! Form the Engine Megazord!" Alpha suggested.

"Well then, that's exactly what we'll do!" Michael said.

"Engine Megazord, POWER UP!" yelled the Rangers altogether.

The Zords began roaring as the Megazord sequence was activated. The Lion Engine became the hips and the legs. The Bear Engine became the abdomen. And, the Condor Engine became the arms, the chest, and the head. And, their it was, the Engine Megazord.

"Savannah, Rich, your zords will come in later for more firepower." said Mister Pamon.

"For now, summon the Engine Sword, Rangers!" Bomper suggested.

The Rangers summoned the Engine Sword, and the Megazord began engaging the Scoponock monster in combat. The monster used its tail to slash at the Megazord, but barely did anything. The Megazord hacked and slashed the monster with the Engine Sword, inflicting serious damage. It then grabbed the monster by the tail and began spinning it, around and round. It threw the monster, making the Rangers and the monster dizzy and sort of sick. They again began engaging in combat for more than twenty minutes. It was a difficult battle, but, the Rangers stood through.

"Rangers, this would be a great time to complete the final Megazord sequence." said Alpha on the Go-Phones.

"Final Megazord sequence, INITIATE!" said the Rangers.

The Shark Engine and the Wolf Engine formed with the Megazord to become two large blasters on each of the Megazord's arms. Now, the megazord was FULLY complete. The arms pointed towards the monster, aiming at it. The guns began charging up. The Rangers said their final goodbyes to the monster before destroying it.

"See ya, ugly." said Savannah.

"Yeah, wouldn't wanna be ya!" proclaimed Monica.

"FIRE!" they all yelled.

Two large blasts of energy came out of the Megazord's mounted arm blasters and destroyed the monster. The battle was over, and the Power Rangers had defeated their first monster.

"WOOO! We did it, guys!" Michael sang out as he began giving the other Rangers high fives. They left the Megazord, and it went back into it's individual forms, heading back to their resting places. The Rangers teleported back the Command Center.

"Wow, those zords are SO amazing!" Evan lited.

"You'll be using those zords more often, so get used to them." said Bomper.

"Man, just think...without those zords, we'd be mince meat by now!" Rich pointed out.

"It's a good thing the Engine Souls told us just in time." Michael happily said.

Just then, Mister Pamon entered the Command Center, holding a package in his hand.

"What's that, Mister Pamon?" asked Alpha.

"I have no idea. But...it's from my former colleague, Thomas Oliver." Mister Pamon replied, "It's...it's a disc."

"Well, lets pop it in the DVD Player and watch it." Bomper excitedly said, rudely snatching the disc from Mister Pamon and putting it in the DVD Player.

Mister Pamon glared at Bomper and said, "Anxiousness is no need for rudeness, Bomper."

The TV was turned on, and the Rangers could see Tommy sitting it a chair. Tommy began to speak.

"You know, there's a new team of Power Rangers around, Raymond. And I know you and your son have something to do with them." Tommy said, shocking the team.

"WHAT?" Michael asked.

"And if you're wondering how I know this, it's not a wild guess. It's called Ranger Instinct. That, and your son dropped his wallet. It's in the package I've sent." Tommy said again, furthermore shocking the team.

"What did he just say!?!" Mister Pamon yelled.

"This may seem a bit of a shock to you, but it's true. I used to be a Power Ranger." Tommy said, "And the reason I've sent you this video is because I want to explain to you and your team about the Power Rangers that came before them. I'll start with the original team...."

_Meanwhile..._

"Those Rangers will pay for today, my Overlord. I guarantee it." General Yogos pleaded.

"Off with you, Yogos, you've failed me for last time." commanded Ugatz, putting his hand to his forehead.

"My Lord... I have a plan that is one million times better than what Yogos' plan was..." snickered General Kelisa, the general of the Sea Minions, appearing from out of the shadows.

_End of Episode..._

* * *

Next Episode:

**Submergence**

**Teaser: **With the power of the Engine Megazord, the Rangers seem unbeatable. But, when the Gaiarc uncover a zord that has twice the firepower of the Engine Megazord, will the Rangers be able to remain undefeated? Find out next time on **Power Rangers: Engine Squadron! **


	3. Episode III: Submergence

**Episode III**

**Submergence**

"So, Kelisa. Tell us your plan that is a million times better than Yogos' plan." General Neidas said in a bored tone.

"Yes Kelisa. Tell us." Overlord Ugatz ordered.

"Well, you remember the Zeo Power Rangers, right, my Lord?" asked Kelisa.

"The ones who defeated the Machine Empire? Yes, I remember. Why?" asked the Overlord Ugatz.

"Well, their Zords were never destroyed." she said.

"What's your point?" General Yogos asked with a boring tone in his voice.

"Well, I just so happen to know where one of them is: the Red Battlezord. It's hidden under a body of water known as Lake Michigan." Kelisa finished.

"So... if we take control of this zord, we'll be to combat the Engine Megazord more efficiently!" said Ugatz.

"Yes, exactly what I was thinking, my lord! I'll take my Sea Minions and start digging for the Zord. But, it will take hours. Maybe even days!" Kelisa warned.

"I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES!" Ugatz loudly said.

"Yes, my Lord." said Kelisa. She left her Overload's throne chamber and went towards the Room of Summoning and began summoning a monster.

"I SUMMON YOU, Sea Monster, Hydrina!" said Kelisa, summoning a monster.

"It's nice to see you again, General." said Hydrina.

"Hello, Hydrina. You will go to the city of Chicago and distract the Power Rangers. Keep them busy until I call for you." the General ordered. The monster nodded to her, and left the scene.

* * *

Sixth Period. Advanced Applications of Information Technology. Last class of the day. Michael, Rich, and Evan were taking a pop quiz, which none of them, of course, did not study for. After twenty minutes, the quiz was over. They still had thirty of class, so the teacher decided to grade the quizzes. She only took ten minutes to grade them, half of them were horrible. As she gave Evan his quiz back, she patted him on the back. He had gotten an 80%. But, Rich and Michael's were horrible. They both got under 70%. Evan laughed at them, but Rich and Michael balled up their quizzes and threw them at Evan behind the teacher's back.

Finally, class was over. The Rangers met up at their lockers, which, coincidentally, ended up right next to each other after they received their Ranger powers. They grabbed their book bags, heading out the front doors of the school. Savannah still couldn't get over the fact of how handsome Michael looked after two years with a retainer. Michael was just the same, and couldn't help to realize her beauty. But, neither of them had the courage to ask each other out, as they were too afraid at what the result MIGHT be. Just as they reached the park, their Go-Phones rang. But, too many people where around for them to answer them. So, they went under a large oak tree that had shade to hide them.

"We're here, dad. What's up?" asked Michael.

"Guys, we've got something for you to try out. Get to the Command Center as soon as you can." said Mr. Pamon.

The Rangers looked around, and teleported the their base of operations. They saw Alpha, Bomper, and Mr. Pamon behind a large curtain, and Mr. Pamon seemed to be working on something. Michael opened the curtain and saw five motorcycle vehicles of each of the Rangers' colors. These bikes were amazing, and the Rangers began gasping.

"Oh, hi there, Rangers." said Bomper happily.

"Hey, guys. Allow me to introduce you to your Engine Riders. These are not just ordinary riders. No, they can change for when you're underwater, on land, or in the air." said Mr. Pamon.

"WOW, these are AWESOME, Mr. Pamon!" said Savannah.

"Man, these ROCK!" Monica lited.

"Amazing!" said Rich.

"Morphinomial!" said Evan, giving Mister Pamon a thumbs up.

"WOW, Dad. You're such a genius!" said Michael to his father.

"Well, what can I say?" asked Mr. Pamon, blushing.

Just then, the alarm rang. There was trouble was afoot, of course.

"Uh oh! It looks like some sort of water monster is attacking the suburbs!" said Bomper, the little pink robot.

"We're on it, Bomper. You guys READY?" asked Michael to his fellow rangers.

"READY!" the other Rangers responded as they summoned their morphers.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" yelled Michael.

The morphing sequence began.

"Engine Ranger, YELLOW! The Sweet Angel!" yelled Monica as her Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, GREEN! The Vagabond!" yelled Savannah as her Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, BLUE! The Cyclopedia!" yelled Evan after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, BLACK! The Chaser!" yelled Rich after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, RED! The Speed King!" yelled Michael after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Rangers, take your Engine Riders, they'll assist you greatly." said Mr. Pamon.

"RIGHT!" replied the Rangers.

They took their Riders and rode them to southern suburbs of Chicago.

They saw a monster that looked a hydra, with three heads; two growing out of the monster's shoulders. The Rangers were on their Riders, and began shooting at the monster with the lasers. Hydrina flew back, hitting her back against a tree. That had to hurt. The Rangers jumped off of their Riders and surrounded the monster. They pulled out their weapons, attacking the monster. But just then, Kelgelisa appeared.

"Come, Hydrina. We've found it!" Kelisa proclaimed.

"All right! Goodbye, Power Rangers!" said Hydrina.

"Wait a minute! Found WHAT?!" asked Michael.

"Wouldn't you like to know, cutie!" said Kelgelisa in response. The two turned around and teleported away from the Rangers. The Rangers then teleported back to the Command Center.

"Rangers, hurry! Look at the viewing globe!" said Alpha.

The Rangers looked into the viewing globe, and saw Gaiarc Minions digging up a zord.

"Is that... a zord!?!" Michael said with a confused look on his face.

"Yes. That's the Red Battlezord. Tommy used it when he was the Red Zeo Power Ranger. It looks like the Gaiarc found it and want to use it against us. With the firepower of that zord, they can destroy anything in their way!" Mr. Pamon replied.

"But how did it survive for so long? Wasn't it destroyed?" asked Rich.

"That's what Zordon and the Zeo Rangers wanted everyone to think. In actuality, they hid it, hoping no evil will find it. Until now, of course." responded Alpha.

"We've gotta stop them!" said Savannah and Monica at the same time.

"BACK TO ACTION!" yelled Michael as he and the other Rangers put their helmets back on.

They submerged into the waters of Lake Michigan. They did not have to worry about their breath, the Riders' Sub Mode had an air filtration built in. The Rangers began shooting at the Gaiarc, and the Minions dropped what they were doing, and attacked the Rangers. Michael and the others defeated them quickly, and Michael headed towards the Red Battlezord. But, he was stopped by Kelisa and Hydrina. They began attacking him, but the others intervened, giving Michael time to get to the Zord.

He reached it, and got inside the cockpit. But, what was he to do now? There we no buttons or controls in the cockpit, only two pedestals that looked as if there were handprints on the top of the two pedestals.

"Michael! You NEED to CONCENTRATE! The Red Battlezord can only work if it's user's mind is connected with it!" said Alpha to Michael on his Go-Phone.

"RIGHT! Concentrate... concentrate... concentrate." Michael whispered as he began concentrating, letting go of all restrictions around him. He put his each of his hands on the two pedestals. All the noise was quelled in his mind, and he was all alone in a white room. He felt energy flowing through him. Just then, the Red Battlezord's power activated. Michael did it. He tapped into the power of the Red Battlezord.

"All right! Michael did it!" Savannah happily said as she and the others witnessed the Red Battlezord rising from the waters. The Rangers went to their riders and went to the surface. But, Ugatz was one step ahead of them.

"MAGIC STAFF OF DOOM, MAKE MY MONSTER GROW!" Overlord Ugatz yelled as he threw his staff down into the waters, making Hydrina grow.

"I WILL MERGE THE SEAS AND DROWN THESE CONTINENTS!" Hydrina yelled in her larger than life form.

"Guys, I can't take on Hydrina without your help! Let's show her the power of Engine!" suggested Michael.

"RIGHT!" the others said.

"We need Engine Zord power, now!" the five Rangers yelled together.

"Yellow Bear, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" Monica proclaimed.

From the wooden forest, came the Bear Engine.

"Green Shark, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Savannah.

From the raging seas of Poseidon, came the Shark Engine.

"Black Wolf, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Rich.

From the deepest, darkest forms of Justice, came the Wolf Engine.

"Blue Lion, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Evan.

From the lush jungles of Africa, came the mighty Lion Engine.

"Red Condor, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Michael from the cockpit of the Red Battlezord.

And from the thunderous skies, came the mighty Condor Engine.

"Engine Megazord!" said the Rangers altogether.

The Zords began roaring as the Megazord sequence was activated. The Lion Engine became the hips and the legs. The Bear Engine became the abdomen. And, the Condor Engine became the arms, the chest, and the head. And, their it was. the Engine Megazord once again.

"Savannah! Rich! Time for your entrance!" said Michael.

"Right! Initiating final Megazord sequence!" Savannah and Rich yelled at the same time.

The Wolf Engine and the Shark Engine combined with the Engine Megazord to become to large blasters on each of the Megazord's arms. Now, the Megazord was fully complete. The arms pointed towards the monster, aiming at it. The guns began charging up. Also, Michael readied the cannons on the Red Battlezord. The rangers then opened fire.

"Red Battlezord, FIRE!" yelled Michael.

"Engine Megazord! FIRE!" the other Rangers yelled.

Two large blasts of energy came out of each of the Megazords and destroyed the monster.

___________________

"NO! Kelisa, you FAILED me! You let the Rangers get that zord!" yelled Ugatz.

"My Lord, I'm sorry..." Kelgelisa whimpered.

"SORRY? SORRY!?! I'LL SHOW YOU SORRY! IT'S THE BED OF PAIN FOR YOU!" the Overload commanded. Kelgelisa left the room and headed towards the bed of pain, a torture machine where Ugatz would send his henchmen for failing him.

___________________

Next Episode:

**Live in Concert**

**Teaser: **The Gaiarc seem to be out of options. The firepower of both the Engine Megazord and the Red Battlezord is too much for them to handle. Can they create a monster powerful enough to repel the attacks of these two powerful zords? Find out next time on **Power Rangers: Engine Squadron!**


	4. Episode IV: Live in Concert

**Episode IV**

**Live In Concert**

"General Neidas, come to me!" Overlord Ugatz commanded while sitting on his throne.

"Yes, my lord? What is thy bidding?" asked General Neidas after bowing down to his master.

"I want you to take a squadron of fighters and launch an aerial assault on the southern area of the city of Chicago." said the Overlord.

"Yes, my lord. It will be done!" replied General Neidas, who began to walk out of his Lord's chambers.

"And Neidas?" said the Overlord.

"Yes, my master?" asked Neidas.

"There will be NO SCREW UPS!" Ugatz said in a commanding voice.

General Neidas nodded, and walked away from Ugatz's chambers, and into the Hall of Summoning. He picked up some ashes from the Urn of Shells, threw them into the fire in front of him, and began reciting the summoning words.

"I SUMMON you, Singstorm!" yelled General Neidas.

"Hello, there, General Neidas. Long time, no see." the monster of horrible music, Singstorm, acknowledged.

"Yes, Singstorm, it has been a long time. Overlord Ugatz has a mission for us..." Neidas explained. The two of them then left the Hall of Summoning.

_________________

The Rangers were at the park just hanging out, playing Frisbee. Michael was up first. He used his speed powers to send the Frisbee towards Evan at high speeds. Evan used his strength to throw it to Rich. Rich caught it, and threw it to Savannah. She caught it in a very weird way, very girly like. She looked at Monica, who was polishing her nails. Out of the two sisters, Monica was the girly-girl one. Savannah was the tomboy. Savannah threw the Frisbee at Monica, who wasn't paying attention.

The Frisbee hit Monica and made her spill her nail polish. She became angered. Monica picked up the Frisbee and threw it at Savannah very fast. Everyone began laughing. Ah, the joys of being young. For the elderly, watching the youth reminded them of their times as young people. Just then, the Rangers' Go-Phones rang, and they answered them.

"What's up, dad?" Michael asked into the Go-Phone.

"We've detected a large signature of Gaiarc fighters launching an attack on South Chicago. Suit up and take your Engine Riders into the skies." commanded Mister Pamon.

"We're on it!" replied the Rangers.

They went behind a tree summoned their Engine Morphers.

"Ready, guys?" asked Michael in a soft voice.

"Ready!" the others replied.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" yelled Michael.

The morphing sequence began.

"Engine Ranger, YELLOW! The Sweet Angel!" yelled Monica as her Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, GREEN! The Vagabond!" yelled Savannah as her Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, BLUE! The Cyclopedia!" yelled Evan after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, BLACK! The Chaser!" yelled Rich after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, RED! The Speed King!" yelled Michael after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

_________________

"Engine Riders - Aerial Mode!" said the Rangers altogether.

The Rangers got inside the Engine Riders and took them up to the skies. They broke up to fight different groups of Gaiarc Fighters.

"Guys, I'll handle the Gaiarc Fighters in the back, you try stopping Neidas and his monster in the front." Michael commanded.

Michael began fighting 5 fighters. He shot one of them with his missiles, taking it down. One fighter tried to blast him from behind, but Michael was a step ahead of the fighter. He flipped around the fighter, and shot at it with his lasers. After that, there were only three fighters left. He locked on all three of them, shooting at them with missiles. He pressed a button to release the missiles, and they fired upon the Gaiarc fighters. As the smoke cleared, Michael regrouped with the other Rangers, who were dealing with General Neidas and his monster, Singstorm.

Rich shot at the engines of their fighter, leaving them stranded. Neidas grew tired of this nonsense, and took himself and Singstorm down to the surface. The Rangers followed well behind, jumping out of their Riders and onto the ground. They summoned each of their weapons and began fighting the two Gairac monsters. Michael and Rich were fighting General Neidas, but he proved to overpower the both of them. He slash them at the chest, send sparks flying from their suits. They fell back, but got back up and rushed the General. This time, they used their powers. They sent Neidas flying, but he go back up and began to talk.

"I grow tired of this. Singstorm, take this and squeeze it in your hands." said Neidas as he threw something at Singstorm, then disappeared from the scene.

The monster squeezed the given item in its hands, giving it more power. The Rangers began attacking Singstorm, but again, it was overpowering them. Singstorm activated it's special ability and began screaming music towards the Rangers. They fell to the ground, the music was horrible, sounding like nails on a chalkboard. The monster stopped its ability, and began attacking the Rangers well they were down. It took Michael and threw him against a tree. Michael got up and looked at the other Rangers. He pulled out his Street Saber and began to speak.

"Guys, we have to combined our weapons! It's the only way to defeat it!" said Michael.

Michael took his Street Saber and combined it with the Turbo Cannon and the Racing Bullet. Rich took his Howl Laser and combined it with the Hunter Axe.

"Road Blaster!" Michael, Evan, and Monica yelled.

"Plasma Rifle!" yelled Rich and Savannah.

"Ready..." said Michael

"Aim..." said Rich.

"FIRE!" the Rangers shouted altogether.

The monster was destroyed. Another victory for the Engine Squadron Power Rangers. Or was it?

"NO! My monster! Darn those Rangers!" General Neidas complained.

"This is the third failure the each of you have presented to me." said Lord Ugatz to his Generals, "MAGIC STAFF OF DOOM, MAKE THIS MONSTER GROW!"

He threw his staff down into the grounds of Earth, making Singstorm grow. Seeing the overgrown singing nightmare, the Rangers began summoning their zords.

Michael raised his hand to the air and commanded, "Let's show this freak the power of Engine!"

"We need Engine Zord power, now!" the five Rangers yelled together.

"Yellow Bear, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Monica.

From the wooden forest, came the Bear Engine.

"Green Shark, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Savannah.

From the raging seas of Poseidon, came the Shark Engine.

"Black Wolf, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Rich.

From the deepest, darkest woods, came the Wolf Engine.

"Blue Lion, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Evan.

From the lush jungles of Africa, came the mighty Lion Engine.

"Red Condor, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Michael.

And from the thunderous skies, came the mighty Condor Engine.

"Red Battlezord, now!" demanded Michael as he summoned the Red Battlezord.

"Engine Megazord, POWER UP!" said the Rangers altogether.

The Zords began roaring as the Megazord sequence was activated. The Lion Engine became the hips and the legs. The Bear Engine became the abdomen. And, the Condor Engine became the arms, the chest, and the head. And, once again, the Engine Megazord was formed.

"Savannah! Rich! Time for your entrance!" said Michael.

"Initiating final Megazord sequence!" said Savannah and Rich at the same time.

The Wolf Engine and the Shark Engine combined to become to large blasters on each of the Megazord's arms. Now, the megazord was FULLY complete. The arms pointed towards the monster, aiming at it. The guns began charging up. The Rangers said their final goodbyes to the monster before destroying it.

"Red Battlezord, FIRE!"

"Engine Megazord! FIRE!"

Two large blasts of energy came out of each of the Megazords and destroyed the monster. YES, they did it! Or did they? No, the monster was still alive, using its horrible music as a shield. It got back up, and ran towards both the zords. It sent out its horrible music, sending the Zords to the ground. Just then, the Rangers Go-Phones rang. They answered them, with Alpha on the other end.

"Rangers, Raymond and I have modified your zords to combine into the Engine Battlezord. Now would be a good time to activate the Combination Sequence." Alpha suggested.

"Right! Combination Sequence, ACTIVATE!" yelled the Rangers as the Engine Megazord and the Red Battlezord began combining. The Battlezord's legs grew longer and turned around, attaching itselft to the back of the Engine Megazord's body. The arms of the Red Battlezord turned to the shoulders of the Engine Megazord, looking as if they were mounted cannons. The head of the Battlezord came off and went on the head of the Megazord as if it was a helmet. The newest Megazord was complete.

"ENGINE BATTLEZORD!" the Rangers proudly yelled as the combination sequence was finished.

"Your show's OVER!" lilted Monica proudly.

"YOU may want an encore, but we've SERIOUSLY heard enough!" Evan said.

"Yeah, and now YOU'RE about to hear the Power Rangers LIVE IN CONCERT! All cannons, FIRE!" said Michael as the cannons of the shoulders and the cannons of the arms began charging. They fired, and the monster was completely obliterated. This time, it stayed down. The Rangers began celebrating as the Engine Battlezord took down it's first monster.

_________________

As the day was ending and the sun was setting, the Rangers were at the park, watching the sun go down. They were all talking about various topics, but the biggest topic was their changed lives after becoming Power Rangers. When the sun finally went down and the moon started rising, Rich, Monica, and Evan all stood up.

"Well, I'm going home. I've got to get up early tomorrow. Chess meeting." Evan retorted.

"Yeah, and I've got a football game tomorrow." Rich stated while stretching.

"And I just want to go home. You coming with me, Savannah?" asked Monica to her sister.

Savannah looked over to Michael, who was still staring at the sky. She then looked back at her sister and replied, "Nah, I think I'll stay here for a few minutes. I'm sure Michael will walk me home."

Monica smiled at Savannah, and walked away with Evan and Rich. Savannah then turned around, put her hands behind her head, and looked up to the sky. After a few seconds, she broke the silence between her and Michael.

"Hey, Mike?" she said, calling over to him.

"Yeah, Savannah?" he replied, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you think we're ready for this? You know...being Power Rangers?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course. We've made it this far." replied Michael.

"And...do you really think we'll be able to handle all of this?"

Michael pondered the question for a minute, and then turned on his side, looked Savannah in the eye and replied, "Yeah. As long as we stick together as a team and never give up, everything's gonna be okay. Plus, it's destiny."

"Destiny? Huh, I never thought you'd be one for the whole 'destiny' thing." Savannah replied.

"I wasn't. Until last week, when we became Rangers. I knew then, that this HAS to be destiny." said Michael.

"Yeah...maybe you're right."

_________________

Next Episode:  
**Special: Michael + Savannah**

**Teaser:** Michael and Savannah have the day all to themselves. They decide to hang out at the park while hiding their feelings. Will one of them work up the courage to ask the other to be their date to the school's Thanksgiving Night Dance? Find out next time on **Power Rangers: Engine Squadron!**


	5. Episode V: Michael Plus Savannah

****

Episode V  
Special: Michael + Savannah

It was a four-day weekend, and the Rangers were out of school. Wednesday was a half-day of school, and it was quieter. Black Friday, even quieter, save for the shoppers. Saturday and Sunday was just dull. But Thursday, Thanksgiving Day, was no joke. The school was hosting a Thanksgiving Day Dance Night. Earlier that day, Michael and Savannah met up in the park, because the other Rangers had told Michael and Savannah to met up with them. Of course, this was just a ploy by Alpha, Bomper, Rich, and Monica to get Michael and Savannah to know each other more and possibly get interested in each other.

As they met up, Michael looked as if he had a question to ask her. But, he wanted to save it for later. Savannah and Michael saw several families celebrating Thanksgiving Day around the park. Deep down, the two of them both wished they could do the exact same thing, though as a couple. But, they were too afraid. Savannah didn't know if Michael liked her or not, and Michael had the same problem. The both of them were afraid of rejection.

Almost hours later, Savannah got up and looked at Michael, beginning to talk.

"Michael, I REALLY think the rest of the gang isn't coming." Savannah acknowledged.

"You want to head back to the Command Center? Maybe that's where they are." asked Michael.

"No. Let's hang out here." she suggested.

"Oh...okay. Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good." Michael excitedly said, getting up from a bench.

They walked away from the benches and went to the swings. Savannah got on one and Michael began pushing her. She began laughing, like she was just a little kid. Michael began laughing as well. After about five minutes of pushing, Savannah jumped off the swing. The two of them went over to the concession stand, and bought two hot dogs and two orders of ice cream. They ate the hot dogs first. Michael accidentally spilled some ketchup on his shirt, and Savannah laughed at him. His face turned red, signifying that he was embarrassed. But, Savannah knew the perfect cleaning method of removing a stain: Spray-Off, an cleaning item that Savannah keeps in her purse just in case she ever stained her clothes. She despised spots on her good clothes. She sprayed some of it on Michael, and the stain quickly went away with a clean wipe from a cloth.

"Thanks." he said with a smile.

"No problem. I always keep a can of this in case I ruin one of my outfits." replied Savannah.

They continued to eat, this time it was ice cream. They both had vanilla, their favorite flavor. As Savannah ate some of the ice cream and pulled the spoon away from her mouth, she had a bit on the side of her lip. Michael laughed and took a napkin, wiping the ice cream off of her cheek. She smiled, and ate the last bit of ice cream. Michael took her cup and threw it away for her. As he went back to sit next to her, the both of them could not keep their eyes off of each other. Savannah began to speak.

"Thanks, for wiping the ice cream off my cheek." she said.

Michael smiled and said to her, "It's no problem."

They continued to look at each others eyes. Michael COULDN'T take it anymore. He HAD to ask her to the dance.

"Umm.... Savannah, there's something I've been meaning to tell you... but, it's kind of hard to say..." murmured Michael.

"You can tell me, Michael. You know that." she said.

"Will.... Savannah... will you… be my date for the Thanksgiving Day Dance Night at school?"

She turned around and began to think, but then began to smile. She did this for about a good three minutes. Michael looked at her.

"Savannah, I kinda need an answer..." he stuttered.

She turned back around, smiling. "I didn't want to make it easy for you." she said, poking him in the stomach. The both of them began laughing, and Savannah spoke again, "Of course I'll be your date."

"Yes! YES! Wow, this is great!" said Michael as he picked Savannah up by the waist, spinning her around in the air. She screamed at first, but her scream quickly turned into laughter.

This was it. Michael's first date in a long, LONG, time. He walked her home, looked at her, hugged her, and watched her go inside her house. He quickly ran home, but was stopped by some Gaiarc Minions. A Minion ran up to him and threw him against a tree. Michael was surrounded, and had no choice but to morph.

"It's Morphin' Time!" said Michael. The morphing sequence began. "Engine Ranger, RED! The Speed King!" yelled Michael after his Morphin' Sequence was complete.

There were only a few Minions, so Michael didn't have to call for back-up. He pulled out his Engine Blaster and put it in Rod Mode to match his Street Saber. He also used his super-speed powers to attack faster. Michael ran behind one of the Minions before it could attack him, and then he slashed the Minion with both weapons. He spun, and then kicked one in the face.

The HUD in his helmet made him aware of a Minion sneaking from behind. He used his super-speed powers to gain the upper hand. Michael ran behind one of the Minions before it could attack him, and then he kicked the Minion into another one. He looked around, and Michael saw that a few more Minions had joined the party. He sped up on top of a house, and then jumped off of it. Michael used a special move he called the "Engine Flying Power Kick", crushing them. He then put the Engine Blaster back into blaster mode. He performed a Spin Attack, spinning around and shooting at the Minions. Before he knew it, Michael was done with fighting the Minions.

"POWER DOWN! Good, they're gone. Now, I gotta get home and get dressed." he said.

Michael began running home again, and this time he wasn't stopped by anything. He opened his front door with his keys and ran up to his room, passing by his father, who knew Michael was about to get ready for the dance. An hour later, Michael fully dressed in a black suit with a red tie, smelling good with his hair cut.

He grabbed his father's car keys, exited the house and waved bye to his father. Michael got inside his father's red Chevrolet Camaro (the car's color is just a coincidence), and drove to Savannah's house. He walked up to the door with white roses in his hands. When she answered, Michael was stunned at how amazing she looked.

"Wow.... you... you look amazing." Michael stuttered, seeing Savannah in a green, knee-high dress and green heels. The dress looked amazing on her Filipino skin.

"Thank you... so do you." Savannah said in reply while blushing.

"Here, these are for you." said Michael, handing the white roses to her.

"Wow... they're beautiful. How did you know I LOVE white roses?" she asked.

"Monica told me." he replied, "Hey, why is Rich's car here?"

"Oh, Rich is taking Monica to the dance." she replied.

Just then, Monica and Rich went out the door and into Rich's car.

"See you guys at the dance!" said Monica as the car drove off.

"Well.... shall we?" asked Michael.

"We shall." Savannah replied.

Savannah put her arm under Michael's as he walked her to the car. He opened the passenger door for her and she got in. He closed the door and went into the driver's seat, started the car, and drove off. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the dance. The car was parked at the school's parking lot, and they walked inside the school gymnasium. At first, Michael, Savannah, Rich, Monica, and the dateless Evan began conversing. But then, a song went on, and everyone started slow dancing. It was Savannah's favorite. Knowing this, Michael walked up to her and asked her to dance.

"May I have this dance?" he asked her, holding out his hand.

"Of course." she answered. She grabbed his hand, and the two of them began dancing.

The two began looking at each other while dancing, and couldn't HELP but realize the other's beauty. Just then, the burning passion in their eyes heated. Michael pulled his lips toward her at 90%, allowing her to go the other 10%. The both of them closed their eyes and grew closer.... and closer.... and closer.... and there it was. The kiss that sealed their love. It was a small, but very passionate kiss. They pulled back and opened their eyes. Michael was so happy, words could not describe it. She was even more happy, nothing could describe how she felt right now.

"Wow. I've been meaning to do that for LONG time." said Michael, smiling.

"Me too." said Savannah, "Could this night go anymore perfect?" she asked, laying her head on his chest.

"Yes... yes it could. Savannah.... will... wi..." Michael grasped for air, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, Michael. Of course I will." said Savannah wholeheartedly.

They continued to dance the night away, and neither of them got home until after midnight.

______________

Next Episode:  
**Beetle Shocked**

**Teaser:** Four new kids have moved to Chicago and have enrolled at Saint Francis High School. The Rangers befriend these four, but later learn the shocking truth of what they formerly were. But just what is it, exactly? Find out next time on **Power Rangers: Engine Squadron!**


	6. Episode VI: Beetle Shocked

**Episode VI**

**Beetle Shocked**

The dance was excellent, and both Michael and Savannah didn't get home until 1:00. Ah, finally, Michael was home. He entered his house quietly, because Michael did not want to wake his father up, who thought he would be home by 12:00. He quietly climbed up the stairs and looked in his father's room. Mister Pamon was sleeping like he never had any sleep. He probably didn't, since he's working so much in the Command Center. Michael went into his room, pulled his tie off, took his clothes off, and put his pajamas on.

Before going to sleep, he took a picture off his dresser. It was a picture of his mother, who died seven years ago. Michael misses her terribly, but realizes that she is in a better place now. After putting the picture down, he took out a picture of him and Savannah from when they were at the dance. He put it in a frame and sat the picture next to his mother. He knew that his mother would love it that Michael was in his first relationship

He threw himself onto his bed, and went under the covers. He fell asleep in under five minutes. Have great dreams, Red Ranger. You deserve it.

The next day, it was time for school. Michael was there bright and early. At his locker, he grabbed all of the books he needed out of his locker for his classes today, he saw Savannah coming down the hallway. He closed his locker and looked at her, smiling. They kissed, almost as passionately as they did yesterday.

"Hey you, did you sleep good last night?" asked Savannah.

"I had you on my mind, so, yeah, I slept good." said Michael.

Well... we've got fifteen minutes until school starts. Want to get some breakfast?" asked Savannah again.

"Sure! I'm hungry!" said Michael in excitement.

They held hands as they walked to the Cafeteria. Michael ordered a sausage, egg, and cheese bagel, and Savannah ordered pancakes with a side of bacon. They paid their money to the cashier, each paid their food with their own money. They sat at a table where Rich and Monica were. Michael and Savannah began eating, looking each other in the eyes. Ah, young love. But, those fifteenth minutes passed by fast, and Michael kissed Savannah as they went their separate ways to class.

"HEY! Save a spot for me in English class?" asked Savannah, who knew Michael's favorite subject was English.

"OF COURSE!" replied Michael.

Two periods passed by like magic, and before Michael knew it, English class was next. He sat in one of the desks, and saved one for Savannah. When Savannah walked in and sat down, the teacher began tapping the chalkboard very lightly, wanting the kids attention. They did not pay attention. The second time was sort of louder. The kids still did not pay attention. Then, the teacher banged a large ruler against the board, finally grabbing everyone's attention. She smiled and began to talk.

"Students, we have four new students today, allow me to introduce them." said the teacher as four kids entered the room, "This is Andrew McCormick." she said as a Caucasian kid with a blue shirt and blue shorts entered the room.

Then, a tall African American kid with a green plaid shirt and black pants entered the room, "This is Roland Williams."

After Roland entered, a very small girl with a red shirt under blue overalls entered the room, "This is Josephine McCormick, Andrew's sister."

"And finally, this is Joshua Baldwin." said the teacher finally as a kid with a white muscle shirt and white jeans entered the room. "Please, students, give them the respect you NEVER give me."

The four kids found seats behind Michael, Savannah, Rich, Monica, and Evan. Michael turned around, seeing Andrew and Roland sitting behind him and Savannah. He smiled and pulled out his hand, wanting a hand shake.

"Hey there, Andrew. Roland. I'm Michael. This is Savannah." Michael happily said as he shook Andrew's hand and then Roland's.

"Hey. Just call me Drew." Drew declared as he shook Michael's hand.

"Nice to meet you." said Roland as he shook Savannah's hand.

"The four of you want to sit with us at lunch? We can show you around." Rich asked when he shook Josh's hand.

"Sure!" replied the four of them.

English class quickly followed, and now it was time for lunch. The nine kids rushed to lunch, making themselves first in line. As they grabbed their food, Josh noticed he did not have money to pay for his food. Michael told him not to worry about it, he paid for him. Josh knew he was going to owe Michael for paying for his lunch, but Michael told him to forget about it. They all sat at table, and began to converse.

"So, where are you guys from?" asked Monica.

"Charterville. All of our parents made us move to Chicago." Jo replied.

"You'll love Chicago! Come hang out with us at the park after school!" suggested Michael.

____________________

"So.... the Rangers have some new friends." Overlord Ugatz acknowledged, looking down on Earth through his telescope.

"My lord, those are the Beetleborgs! Well.... they WERE the Beetleborgs. I'm not sure if they kept their powers after defeating the Magnavores." said General Yogos.

"Ah...I see. Tell me, my General. Is it possible to revive these...Magnavores?" asked the Overlord.

"You know it is, my lord. I'll get on it RIGHT away!" said the General as he exited the Overlord's Chambers and into the Room of Reawakening. The general began chanting in an unknown language, and, soon after, the Magnavores were revived.

"It's feels so good to be back!" Shadowborg exclaimed.

"Yes... it does." said Typhus, a chimera-like humanoid monster that prefered brawn over brain.

"How DID we come back?" asked Noxic, a scientist-like android.

"And WHERE are we?" asked Jara, a female humanoid clad in red attire and a white mask.

"You're back because Overlord Ugatz commanded my to bring you back. And you're on his ship." answered General Yogos.

"Well, give your...Overlord our thanks, we're out of here!" Shadowborg suggested.

"NOT likely!" yelled Overlord Ugatz as he exited his Chambers and put them in a stasis field, "YOU work for ME now!" he said as he wiped their minds, putting their focus on one thing: destroying the Power Rangers and the Beetleborgs.

"Yes, master." said the Magnavores in monotone as they were released from the stasis field.

"Now, what is your objective?" Ugatz asked.

"To destroy the Power Rangers and the Beetleborgs." the Magnavores replied. They exited the Gaiarc ship, and began to locate the Power Rangers and the Beetleborgs.

____________________

School was over, and the Rangers took Drew, Roland, Jo and Josh to the park. They began playing basketball, four-on-four, since Monica was not a sports lover. It was Michael, Rich, Evan, and Savannah versus Drew, Roland, Josh, and Jo. After about ten minutes of playing, Jo made the final shot and the new kids won. They began giving each other high-fives, congratulating them. All-of-a-sudden, the Magnavores appeared and began attacking the park. They spotted their targets and walked towards them.

"HELLO Beetleborgs! Nice to see you again!" Shadowborg excitingly said, wanting revenge against the Beetleborgs.

"And YOU five must be the Power Rangers!" said Noxic.

"BEETLEBORGS!?!" the Rangers quizzically exclaimed.

"POWER RANGERS!?!" barked the former Beetleborgs.

Just then, they were teleported away from the scene. They were in the Command Center, and the Rangers helped the former Beetleborgs get up.

"Where are we?" asked Josh.

"You're at our base-of-operations, the Command Center." Alpha replied.

"So you guys are the POWER RANGERS! Wow!" exclaimed Jo.

"And you guys are the BEETLEBORGS! I've heard a lot about you!" replied Rich.

"Guys, this is no time for pleasantries. We need to get a plan of action for you guys so that you take down these.... what are they called again?" asked Bomper.

"They're the Magnavores. But, we don't HAVE our powers anymore. We gave them up." said Roland.

"Not to worry! I can just use some of your DNA and connect you to the Morphing Grid!" suggested Mister Pamon.

"But, that's not how we got our powers." said Drew, "We got them with magic. And we haven't seen Flabber, the one who gave us our powers, in a long time." said Drew again.

"DID SOMEONE CALL MY NAME?" said a mysterious voice. Then, out of nowhere, came Flabber with a Beetleborgs comic book.

"FLABBER!" the former Borgs excitingly said as they hugged Flabber.

"When I heard the Magnavores were back, I went to find you guys. I can use this comic to bring back your powers!" proclaimed Flabber.

Flabber began using his magic to create the suits and the Beetle Bonders. The Rangers were ASTONISHED by the magic they saw. This made them true believers in the wonders of magic. Michael looked at the Rangers, and they pulled out their morphers.

"IS EVERYONE READY?" yelled Michael.

"READY!" replied the Beetleborgs and the other Powers Rangers.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" yelled Michael.

The morphing sequence began.

"Engine Ranger, YELLOW! The Sweet Angel!" yelled Monica as her Morphin' Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, GREEN! The Vagabond!" yelled Savannah as her Morphin' Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, BLUE! The Cyclopedia!" yelled Evan after his Morphin' Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, BLACK! The Chaser!" yelled Rich after his Morphin' Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, RED! The Speed King!" yelled Michael after his Morphin' Sequence was complete.

"BEETLE BONDERS!" yelled the Beetleborgs as they summoned their transformation weapons, "BEETLE BLAST!" they yelled again as they raised their Bonders to the air activated their Transformation Sequence.

After their transformation sequence was complete, the Blue, Green, Red, and White Beetleborgs were back in action once again.

____________________

The Power Rangers and the Beetleborgs. A force to be reckoned with. They teleported in front of the Magnavores, a Gaiarc monster, and a group of Gaiarc Minions.

"Hold it right there, Magnavores!" yelled the Beetleborgs with their newly restored powers.

"WHAT!?! THEIR POWERS ARE BACK!?!" said Shadowborg, very confused.

"POWER RANGERS!" the Rangers yelled.

BEETLEBORGS!" yelled the Beetleborgs. After that, red, blue, black, green, yellow, and white smoke appeared behind them. Following the smoke came an explosion. This had to be one of the most powerful team-ups in recent years.

Michael and Drew started fighting five Minions. Michael spun, and then kicked one in the stomach. Drew saw a Minion trying to sneak up behind Michael. He used his newly regained telekinesis powers to gain the upper hand. Drew ran behind one of the Minions before it could attack him, and then raised the Minion into the air. Drew threw the Minion into another one. Drew once again displayed his telekinesis powers by pushing a Minion into a hot dog cart. "MY HOT DOGS!" yelled the owner of the hot dog cart.

Michael looked around, and saw that a few more Minions had joined the party. He sped up on top of a building, and then jumped off of it. Michael landed on top of two Minions, crushing them. He then pulled out the weapon that was in his holster, the Engine Blaster. He performed a Spin Attack, spinning around and shooting at the Minions. Drew pulled out his Stinger Blade and began hacking and slashing at the Minions. Before the two of them knew it, the Minions they were facing were gone.

Evan and Josh began fighting two Minions, but more showed up in the fight. Evan activated his special powers to get rid of the Minions easily, his super strength. Evan punched a Minion in the chest, sending the Minion flying into a billboard. He put his attention to another Minion that attacked him head on. BIG mistake. Evan took his fist punched the Minion in the face, sending that Minion flying into the same billboard as the other one. Evan then did a spin kick on two Minions. After the kick followed a blaster from his Engine Blaster. Then, Josh used his Invisibility power to sneak up behind three Minions that were on top of a building. He pushed them off the building, and they were destroyed at the bottom. Before Evan and Josh knew it, the Minions they were facing ran away out of fear.

Next up was Rich and Roland. Roland activated his special power, super-speed. Seconds after he activated his power, two Minions tried to sneak up behind him. Rich warned him about the Minions, so, Roland laid a trap. Roland began to run into a wall, but ran up the wall, jumped behind the two Minions kicked both of them into the wall.. Then, Rich saw another two Minions coming from a building above. They began to fall off the building, hoping to jump on Rich. But, they were too slow; Roland jumped in the air and attacked the two minions with his Hunter Claw before they could get down on Rich. Rich jumped on the building as well. Then, three more Minions where going up. They past each other, Rich and Roland turned, shooting the three Minions in the back.

Savannah pulled out her Engine Blaster and put it into Rod Mode. She hacked and slashed her way through five Minions. She then put it back into Blaster Mode, and shot three Minions. Monica soon followed the same order, taking down seven Minions. Then, the sisters were back-to-back. Jo pulled out her Stinger Blaster and began shooting the Minions. But, more came in and surrounded the girls. The others came and helped them clear out the Minions. Now, only the Magnavores were left.

"You're mine, Shadowborg!" said Josh. He began fighting Shadowborg, who was relatively weak without the extra power his old master used to give him. Josh had the upper hand, and got behind Shadowborg with his powers of Invisibility. Josh fired his blaster at Shadowborg, who fell to the ground. Shadowborg ran as fast as he could and regrouped with the other Magnavores who were weakened by the other heroes. The Rangers then summoned their combined weapons.

"Road Blaster!" yelled Michael, Evan, and Monica.

"Plasma Rifle!" yelled Rich and Savannah.

"Thunder Stinger!" Drew yelled as he transformed into his Mega Blue Beetleborg form. The other Beetleborgs gathered behind him.

"Ready..." Michael steadily said.

"Aim..." said Rich and Drew at the same time.

"FIRE!" yelled the Rangers and the Beetleborgs altogether.

YES! The Magnavores were no more! Or were they? Out of nowhere, Shadowborg was enlarged, most likely done by Overlord Ugatz. Shadowborg began terrorizing the city, destroying buildings, roads and traffic lights. The Rangers looked at the Beetleborgs, who seemed frightened.

"Don't worry! We'll use our Megazord! Just hang back!" suggested Michael.

Just then, the Rangers began summoning their zords.

"Yellow Bear, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Monica.

From the wooden forest, came the Bear Engine.

"Green Shark, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Savannah.

From the raging seas of Poseidon, came the Shark Engine.

"Black Wolf, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Rich.

From the deepest, darkest jungle, came the Wolf Engine.

"Blue Lion, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Evan.

From the lush jungles of Africa, came the mighty Lion Engine.

"Red Condor, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Michael.

And from the thunderous skies, came the mighty Condor Engine.

"Red Battlezord, NOW!" Michael commanded.

"Engine Megazord, POWER UP!" commanded the Rangers altogether.

The Zords began roaring as the Megazord sequence was activated. The Lion Engine became the hips and the legs. The Bear Engine became the abdomen. And, the Condor Engine became the arms, the chest, and the head. And, their it was. the Engine Megazord once again.

"Savannah! Rich! Time for your entrance!" Michael demanded.

"Initiating final Megazord sequence!" said Savannah and Rich at the same time.

The Wolf Engine and the Shark Engine combined to become to large blasters on each of the Megazord's arms. Now, the megazord was FULLY complete. The arms pointed towards the monster, aiming at it. The guns began charing up. The Rangers said their final goodbyes to the monster before destroying it.

"Combination Sequence, ACTIVATE!" yelled the other Rangers as the Engine Megazord and the Red Battlezord began combining. The Battlezord's legs grew longer, and turned around, combining to the back up the Engine Megazord's body. The arms of the Red Battlezord turned to the shoulders of the Engine Megazord, looking as if they were mounted cannons. The head of the Battlezord came off and went on the head of the Megazord. It was complete.

"ENGINE BATTLEZORD!" the Rangers yelled as the combination sequence was finished.

"All cannons, FIRE!" said Michael as the cannons of the shoulders and the cannons of the arms began charging. They fired, and Shadowborg was completely obliterated. This time, he stayed down. The Rangers and the Beetleborgs celebrated as they stopped Shadowborg from unleashing his terror.

____________________

BACK AT THE COMMAND CENTER...

"Guys, those zords are AMAZING!" Drew exclaimed.

"YEAH! And so are your weapons!" said Roland.

"....What about our powers?" asked Jo.

"You get to keep them! You're Beetleborgs again!" Flabber replied.

"Wow, awesome!." said Josh.

"AYI-YI-YI! What a team you guys make!" said Alpha.

"So I guess this means we can do that team-up thing more often, huh?" asked Drew.

"I wouldn't want it any other way!" replied Michael. Then group then began conversing.

____________________

Meanwhile...

"YOGOS!" yelled Ugatz and the top of his lungs.

"Y... yes, my lord?" asked General Yogos.

"YOU FAILED ME AGAIN!" the Overlord yelled.

"But sire, I have an even better plan...." stuttered Yogos.

"No, I don't want to hear it. Get out of my face!" he commanded.

"My Lord, if I may , I have a plan that just might interest you..." said General Kelisa.

____________________

Next Episode:  
**Brainwashed**

**Teaser:** Ugatz has captured the Beetleborgs. Using a spell, Ugatz brainwashes the Beetleborgs into thinking that the Power Rangers are their sworn enemies. Can the Rangers somehow reverse this spell without destroying their friends? Or will the Beetleborgs destroy them? Find out next time on **Power Rangers: Engine Squadron!**


	7. Episode VII: Brainwashed

**Episode VII**

**Brainwashed**

"My Lord, I have a plan." said General Neidas.

"I have no time to listen to any of your pathetic plans, Neidas." replied Overlord Ugatz.

"Please, my Lord. Hear me out. I suggest that we kidnap the Beetleborgs and turn them AGAINST the Rangers." Neidas proposed.

Ugatz sighed, and reluctantly said, "Fine, we can TRY it, but I doubt it will work."

_______________

The Beetleborgs were walking to school. They took a shortcut through an alley, which was a big mistake. A large group of Minions surrounded them, and General Neidas came out from nowhere. He walked up to them while Gaiarc Minions were restraining them. Suddenly, they all teleported from the scene and onto Overlord Ugatz's warship. Before they knew it, the Beetleborgs were strapped to a table. They struggled and struggled, but attempts were futile. Either they were about to die, or they were going to be tortured for information. Overlord Ugatz came over, and began chanting a spell. When the spell was finished, the Beetleborgs had become Ugatz's slaves.

"Now Beetleborgs. What is your primary mission?" asked General Neidas.

"To destroy the Power Rangers." the Beetleborgs replied.

"EXCELLENT! Now, go to the Rangers current location and attack them, with no remorse." the Overlord ordered.

_______________

The Rangers were at the park, playing kickball. Monica sat out, as usual. It was a two-on-two, Michael and Savannah versus Rich and Evan. Final inning. Michael was at third base, waiting for Savannah to get him home. She was up at bat, and Evan was the pitcher, who had a good arm because of his strength power. He threw the kickball at high speed, and Savannah hit air. One out. On the second throw, Evan threw the ball at high speed again, and she missed. Two outs. The final out, and they couldn't afford to lose this one. She put a lot of force on her right leg, and looked at Michael. He winked at her, and she smiled. Evan threw the ball. SHE HIT! Over Evan and past Rich. She hit Michael home, and they won the game, with her getting the final point, running as fast as she can.

"Alright! Come here, girl!" said Michael as he grabbed Savannah and picked her up.

"Hey, it's Drew and the others!" Monica acknowledged, spotting the brainwashed Beetleborgs.

"Hey, you guys weren't at school. What happened?" asked Michael.

There was no answer from any of the four. The Beetleborgs stood there, staring at the Rangers. Just then, Drew used his telekinesis powers to send Michael to the ground.

"Drew, what are you doing?" Savannah asked. Just then, Jo walked over to Savannah and used her super-strength to pick her up by the neck. She began chocking Savannah. Monica couldn't stand to see her sister be chocked, so she tackled Jo.

"What in the world is going on here?" asked Rich. Then, out of nowhere, Josh appeared behind him, uncloaking himself from his invisibility, and attacked Rich. Rich fell to the floor, and the other Rangers appeared to help him up. The Beetleborgs regrouped, and stopped fight the Rangers.

"This is boring!" Drew proclaimed.

"Let's transform and squash these punks!" said Roland. The Beetleborgs pulled out their Beetle Bonders, and began transforming.

"BEETLE BONDERS!" yelled the Beetleborgs as they summoned their transformation weapons, "BEETLE BLAST!" they yelled again as they activated their Transformation Sequence.

Out came the Blue Beetleborg, followed by the Green Beetleborg, the Red Beetleborg, and then the White Beetleborg, all brainwashed to destroy the Rangers.

"We don't want to fight." said Rich.

"It's too late for that. Our master Ugatz has given us our orders!" said Roland.

"Master Ugatz? Oh no! Ugatz must have brainwashed them!" Evan said.

"Guys, we have to fight them. Just stall until we can figure out what to do." Michael suggested, "So... let's RANGER UP! IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" said Michael as the Rangers pulled out their morphers. They powered up their morphers, and the Transformation Sequence began.

"Engine Ranger, YELLOW! The Sweet Angel!" yelled Monica as her Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, GREEN! The Vagabond!" yelled Savannah as her Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, BLUE! The Cyclopedia!" yelled Evan after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, BLACK! The Chaser!" yelled Rich after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, RED! The Speed King!" yelled Michael after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

After morphing, the Rangers began fighting the Beetleborgs.

Evan and Rich began fighting Roland. He came out of nowhere using his speed to run around Evan and Rich in circles. They became dizzy, and fell to the ground. After shaking the dizziness off, they attacked Roland, with their Engine Blasters in Rod Mode. Hacking and slashing Roland, they sent him to the ground, but Roland was not seriously injured. He gained his ground, and pulled out his Hunter Claw. With it, he repeatedly attacked Evan and Rich. Horribly damaged, they fell back.

Michael began fighting Drew and Josh. He pulled out his Street Saber and his Engine Blaster, Rod Mode (a sword version of the Engine Blaster). Michael used his super speed to attack Drew and Josh both. He sent them to the ground, but they were not out for the count. With his telekinesis, Drew picked Michael up from the ground and began pounding him into the ground repeatedly. After Drew sent Michael to the ground, Josh used his invisibility to sneak up behind Michael and attack him. Severely damaged, Michael fell to the ground.

Savannah pulled out her Engine Blaster and put it into Rod Mode. Monica soon followed the same order. Jo pulled out her Stinger Blaster and began shooting the sisters. The weapon was too powerful for them as Jo repeatedly attacked the girls, and they fell back with the rest of the Rangers. Ugatz must have energized their powers.

"It's over, Power Rangers!" said Drew as he went into his Mega Blue Beetleborg form pulled out the Thunder Stinger.

_______________

"General Neidas, come to me!" Overlord Ugatz commanding while sitting on his throne.

"Yes, my lord? What is thy bidding?" asked General Neidas.

"I want you to summon two monsters. Take them to the Beetleborgs. Something tells me they will fail their mission."

"Yes, my lord. It will be done right away!" replied General Neidas, who began to walk out of his Lord's chambers.

"And Neidas?" the Overlord inquired.

"Yes, my master?" asked Neidas.

"The monsters WILL NOT be defeated!"

General Neidas walked away from the chambers, and into the Hall of Summoning. He picked up some ashes from the Urn of Shells, threw them into the fire in front of him, and began reciting the summoning words.

"From the ashes of war long ago, I SUMMON you, Batwing and Totem!" yelled General Neidas. Just then, a bat-like monster and a totem-like monster appeared.

"It's so great to be back!" said Totem, who was one of the monsters that helped the Gaiarc in the war long ago.

"Yes! It's good to see a familiar face, General Neidas." said Batwing.

"We have no time for pleasantries. Lord Ugatz has work for the two of you..."

_______________

"Thunder Stinger! FIRE!" said the Blue Beetleborg as he fired the weapon.

Just then, the Rangers disappeared. Thanks to Flabber's magic, the Rangers were still alive. They looked around, and noticed that they weren't in Heaven, but back at the Command Center. Michael and the other Rangers stood up, with Flabber, Mister Pamon, Alpha, and Bomper standing around them, helping the Rangers up.

"How are we going to stop them? We may have them outnumbered, but Ugatz will just keep increasing their power." Rich said.

"I think I have an idea. If I can create a disruptor ray powerful enough, their brains will be back in their control. It'll take some time, though." replied Mister Pamon. Just then, the Command Center's alarm rang.

"Alpha, what is it?" Michael asked.

"AYI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI! It's the Beetleborgs, and they have monsters with them!" replied Alpha.

"Mister Pamon, we can give you the time you need to create that disruptor ray. Just hurry." Evan said.

"Back to action!" Michael yelled. The Rangers then re-morphed.

They teleported back to the park were the brainwashed Beetleborgs were still reeking havoc. This time, two monster were with them. The Beetleborgs and the two Gaiarc Monsters turned around, seeing the Power Rangers. Drew began to speak, but there was no time for words. The Rangers rushed their brainwashed friends, and began attacking them. First up was Michael, facing Drew. Michael spun, and then kicked Drew in the stomach. Then, Drew did an uppercut and socked Michael in the helmet. Michael retaliated with a spin kick to the foot, tripping Drew. But, Drew kicked himself back up, and grabbed Michael's arms. But, Michael gained the upper hand by using his speed to get out of Drew's capture. Michael knocked Drew to the ground, who fell head-first. He was knocked out cold.

Next up was Rich and Roland. Roland activated his special power, super-speed. Seconds after he activated his power, he tried to sneak up behind Rich. But, Rich was quick as well, using his special powers to track Roland, kicking him in the stomach. Roland then retaliated with a punch to the chest, pushing Rich back. Rich then told Roland to follow him try and keep up. Roland followed Rich, beating him to the spot. All part of the plan. Taking out his Engine Blaster, Rich shot a brick wall, sending some bricks down on Roland, knocking him out cold.

Evan began fighting Josh. Using his super-strength, Evan punched Josh a number times, but Josh turned invisible. Evan couldn't detect him at all. Suddenly, Josh appeared behind Evan, giving him a sweeping kick. Evan fell to the ground, but knew what to do. He pulled out his Engine Blaster and fired at an above tree branch. The heavy tree branch broke off, and fell on Josh, knocking him down.

Savannah and Monica were both fighting Jo. Jo pulled out her Stinger Blaster and began shooting the girls. With a distraction, the sisters could find a weakness. Monica was the bait, taking each blast, but dodging some. Then, Savannah came up from behind Jo and took out her Engine Blaster, putting it into Rod Mode. She slashed Jo's back two times, sending the Beetleborg to her feet.

"All right guys, let's get rid of these monsters!" said Michael as he pulled out his Street Saber.

"Road Blaster!" said Michael, Evan, and Monica.

"Plasma Rifle!" said Rich and Savannah.

"Ready....." said Michael, preparing the Road Blaster.

"Aim....." said Rich, preparing to aim the Plasma Rifle at the monsters.

"Fire!" said the Rangers altogether.

The monsters were gone, and the day was saved. Or was it? The monsters were still alive! Impossible! Unless, of course, they had armor that could withstand such a blast. They Rangers knew that they couldn't get rid of those shields. The city was doomed. And soon, so would the world. Just then, the Rangers Go-Phones rang.

"Rangers, combined the Road Blaster and the Plasma Rifle to create the Engine Enforcer!" said Mr. Pamon.

"RIGHT!" said the Rangers.

"ENGINE ENFORCER, POWER UP!" said Michael and Rich, as they were the ones holding the Road Blaster and the Plasma Rifle.

"Ready..." said Michael.

"Aim..." said Rich.

"Fire! FULL BLAST!" yelled the Rangers altogether. The two monsters were destroyed. But, Ugatz had another trick up his sleeve.

"YOU FAILED ME AGAIN, NEIDAS! IS IT SO HARD TO FIND GOOD HELP ANYMORE!?" the Overlord yelled from his ship. "MAGIC STAFF OF DOOM, MAKE MY MONSTERS GROW!" he yelled, throwing his Magic Staff into the soil of the Earth. The two monsters grew, and the Rangers began summoning their zords.

"Yellow Bear, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Monica.

From the wooden forest, came the Bear Engine.

"Green Shark, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Savannah.

From the raging seas of Poseidon, came the Shark Engine.

"Black Wolf, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Rich.

From the deepest, darkest jungle, came the Wolf Engine.

"Blue Lion, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Evan.

From the lush jungles of Africa, came the mighty Lion Engine.

"Red Condor, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Michael.

And from the thunderous skies, came the mighty Condor Engine.

"Red Battlezord, NOW!" Michael commanded.

"Engine Megazord, POWER UP!" said the Rangers altogether.

The Zords began roaring as the Megazord sequence was activated. The Lion Engine became the hips and the legs. The Bear Engine became the abdomen. And, the Condor Engine became the arms, the chest, and the head. And, their it was. The Engine Megazord once again.

The Wolf Engine and the Shark Engine combined to become to large blasters on each of the Megazord's arms. Now, the megazord was FULLY complete. The initiated the Combination Sequence, and the Engine Megazord and the Red Battlezord began combining. The Battlezord's legs grew longer, and turned around, combining to the back up the Engine Megazord's body. The arms of the Red Battlezord turned to the shoulders of the Engine Megazord, looking as if they were mounted cannons. The head of the Battlezord came off and went on the head of the Megazord. It was complete.

"ENGINE BATTLEZORD!" yelled the Rangers as the combination sequence was finished.

"All cannons, FIRE!" said Michael as the cannons of the shoulders and the cannons of the arms began charging. Four balls of energy fired from out of the four cannons, and the monsters were completely obliterated. This time, they stayed down. The Rangers were cheering as the monsters were destroyed. But, now they needed to check out the Beetleborgs.

"POWER DOWN!" said the Rangers.

Pulling out his GO-Phone, Michael contacted Mister Pamon and said, "Okay, dad. They're ready for the disruptor ray."

"Mike, I'm going to teleport the disruptor ray to you. All you have to do is fire it at them." replied Mister Pamon.

The disruptor ray teleported to the Rangers' location. Michael grabbed it, and fired it. The Beetleborgs awoke, as the sound of the disruptor ray rang through their brains. They were de-morphed, and looked around. Drew was the first to talk.

"What.... what happened to us?" asked Drew.

"Ugatz brainwashed the four of you and tried to make you destroy us. Of course, we stopped him..." said Savannah.

"Destroy you? What? I don't remember any of that. And why do I feel like something hard hit me over my head?" asked Roland. Rich hid his face, for it was him.

"So...what are the four of you going to do now?" asked Evan.

"I... I think we should ask our parents to move us back to Charterville. Chicago doesn't need us." suggested Jo.

"Why not?" asked Monica.

"Because, it's already protected by the best damn team I've ever seen." said Josh.

The Rangers began blushing, for they have never heard such a complement.

_______________

Back at the Command Center...

"But, won't we ever see each other again?" asked Drew.

"Drew.... I guarantee that. " said Michael. He gave Drew a fist bump and then said, "No matter happens, we'll always be friends. You'll be in our hearts." said Michael again as he nodded at Drew, who nodded at Rich, who nodded at Roland, who nodded at Evan, who nodded at Jo, who nodded at Savannah and Monica, who nodded at Drew.

"May the Power protect you. All four of you." Michael finally said. The group clashed fists together. The Beetleborgs teleported with the help of Flabber's magic, waving their final goodbyes to the Power Rangers. But, who knows. Maybe they'll all see each other again. Roll credits...

_______________

Next Episode:  
**Stuck Up, Up, and Away!**

**Teaser:** The Rangers get a new classmate at school. After they save his life from a Gaiac attack, this new classmate decides that he wants to be a Ranger, too. But, the team rejects him. How far will this new classmate be willing to go in order to become part of the team? Find out next time on **Power Rangers: Engine Squadron!**


	8. Episode VIII: Stuck Up, Up, and Away!

****

Episode VIII

Stuck Up, Up, and Away!

The Rangers were in their last class of the day, taking a difficult Geometry test. After taking more than thirty minutes to finish it, every student took the test up to the teacher, hoping they would pass this test. Evan knew he passed it, he was a mathematical genius. With less then 20 minutes until class ended, the teacher allowed the class to talk quietly amongst themselves.

Suddenly, Principal Shepard walked into the class, with a kid standing behind him. The principal and the kid walked in front of the class. The principal told the students to be quiet, wanting their attention. When every face was on him, he spoke.

"Students, you have a new classmate today. Allow me to introduce William Buffet." the principal said, revealing the kid's name.

"Excuse me. That's William Buffet III." the kid corrected. He was white with blonde hair, dressed in a stripped, long-sleeved silver shirt and black jeans with an expensive pair dress shoes on, and an expensive silver Rolex on his wrist.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. Class, you'll do well to respect Mister Buffet, won't you?" the principal suggested.

"That's William Buffet III!" William proclaimed. The kid looked and sounded like a stuck-up and spoiled rich kid. Nonetheless, it was it the Rangers' nature to try and make friends with him.

"Hey there, Will. You want to sit with us?" Evan asked.

"Sorry, I don't sit with commoners." replied William.

"Commoners? We're not commoners." Rich said.

"By the look of your clothing, it's obvious you're of lower social status then I am, so that makes you commoners." said William in response, "Oh…and it's William Buffet III!!"

"….Okay…" Michael said. He turned back around and looked at the other Rangers, "What's that guy's problem?"

"He must be a stuck-up rich kid." retorted Monica.

"Aw, forget him. You guys want to head over to the Mansion after school? Just hang out?" Michael asked.

The others shook their heads in reply. When the bell rang, the Rangers hurried to their lockers, packed up their book bags, and headed to Michael's house. They chose to walk instead of just teleporting. The fresh air was good for them.

As they were walking, they saw a limo roll past. With the window rolled down, the Rangers caught a glimpse of who was inside. It was William, the stuck-up rich snob. His limo speeded past them, and stopped at a red light. Just then, from out of nowhere, a pack of Gaiarc Minions began attacking his limo. The Rangers could hear William and his driver scream from the top of their lungs. Then, they saw the driver race out of the car, leaving William behind.

The Rangers were shocked to see Gaiarc Minions so early after school. They hid behind a tree and began morphing up.

"He may be a rich snob, but he's still an innocent being. Let's do it guys." Michael said.

"It's Morphin' Time!" the Rangers all said together.

The morphing sequence began."Engine Ranger, YELLOW! The Sweet Angel!" yelled Monica as her Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, GREEN! The Vagabond!" yelled Savannah as her Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, BLUE! The Cyclopedia!" yelled Evan after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, BLACK! The Chaser!" yelled Rich after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, RED! The Speed King!" yelled Michael after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

They ran towards the pack of Gaiarc Minions and began attacking them. Michael started off fighting five minions. With his Street Sabre, he used his super-speed to swiftly cut through the five Minions. Soon after, however, several more Minions appeared in front of him. He pulled out his Engine Blaster and fired at the Minions. The blaster fire surged through their wiring, destroying them. Before he knew it, Michael was facing no more Minions.

Evan was surrounded by six Minions. He took out his Engine Blaster and performed a spin attack. The Minions were brought down with ease. Evan then used his super-strength to attack the other surrounding Minions. He kicked one Minion in the chest, sending it into a tree. He then punched another Minion, and this Minion crashed into two other Minions. Evan soon grabbed another Minion and began spinning around. He let go, sending the Minion flying.

Rich was being attacked by seven Minions. He summoned his Howl Laser and fired at three Minions, destroying them. He then performed a kick-jump on a car and fired at four other Minions. Just when he thought he was one, a few more Minions showed up. Rich pulled out his Engine Blaster and matched it with his Howl Laser. He shot rapidly at the Minions that were in front of him, and he brought them down.

Monica and Savannah faced six Minions. Putting their Engine Blasters in Rod Mode, the sisters hacked and slashed through the six Minions. But more Minions appeared. They then put the Engine Blasters back in Blaster Mode. Monica went over to her sister and grab her right hand with her left arm. While spinning, they fired at seven Minions, destroying them. Now, they were back-to-back. They were surrounded by Minions. With their blasters in hand, they did a spin attack while at each other's backs, destroying the Minions.

After the Rangers were done fighting the Gaiarc Minions, they went over to check on William, who must have been scared out of his mind. Quite the contrary, though. William was quite astonished by the power of the Power Rangers. His jaw dropped when they approached him. William stepped out of his limo and spoke to the Power Rangers.

"That. Was. Amazing! Oh my god, you Power Rangers are incredible! I want to Power Ranger!"

"Hehe. Sorry, guy. Our roster's full. Besides, you need powers to be a Power Ranger." Michael replied.

"Oh, I can just get my dad to buy me powers." William ignorantly remarked, further proving how stuck-up he was about being rich.

"Uh, I hate to be a buzzkill, but you can't just BUY superpowers. If you could, everyone would be a superhero." retorted Rich.

"Oh yeah? Tell that to Batman!" William incorrectly stated, poking Rich in the chest.

"Dude, even if you 'bought' superpowers, we can't let you on our team. Being a Power Ranger takes responsibility, courage, bravery…." Savannah then went on and on about what it takes to be a Power Ranger.

William ignored her, he was to busy letting his anger get to him. He didn't like being rejected, and most certainly not by those who he wanted to be like. He ran away from the scene, and headed home. When he was home at his mansion, he slammed his front doors open and yelled, "FATHER! FATHER!" William then ran to into his father's trophy room. Near the fireplace was his dad, who was reading the Chicago Sun-Times.

"DAD! THOSE MEAN POWER RANGERS WOULDN'T LET ME BE APART OF THEIR TEAM EVEN THOUGH I ASKED NICELY! I MEAN I TRIED TO BE AS NICE AS I COULDB BUT THEY WERE TOO ME-," his words were cut short as his father pulled out a handful of cash, which were possibly filled with 100-dollar bills. William took the handful of money and laughed. He knew exactly what he wanted to do next.

___________________

The next day, the Rangers were fighting a Gaiarc monster. The monster was relatively weak, possibly the weakest monster they've ever faced, and the Rangers had no problem defeating it. This is, until, William show up on the scene.

"Well, it looks like this'll be another Gaiarc monster out for the count." Michael affirmed.

Just then, something in the sky was flying towards the battle, "Don't worry, Power Rangers! I, the Silver Engine Ranger, will save you!" It was William in a silver suit similar to the suits of the Rangers. His silver helmet shared similarities with a solder's helmet. He had on rocket-propelled boots.

When William landed, he pulled out a blaster, trying to fire at the monster. The monster dodged, and the blast hit a house. William repeatedly tried to fire at the monster, but his aiming was so poor that he missed every shot, almost hitting an innocent bystander.

"Who the heck is that guy?" Savannah asked to the others.

Just then, the monster ran away from the scene. The Rangers walked over to William in anger. When he took off his helmet, the Rangers were shocked to see that the boy was William. They shook their heads, and remained in their Ranger forms to conceal their identities from him. Michael walked over to William and began to talk to him.

"What the HELL was THAT!?! You almost KILLED an innocent person!" Michael yelled.

"I was just trying to help YOU guys out. You were doing a pretty sloppy job until I came along. Besides, I scared the monster off, didn't I?" replied William.

"We DON'T need your help, kid. We were doing just FINE until YOU showed up and almost destroyed this neighborhood!" said Rich in anger.

"All I wanted to do was be apart of your team!" William exclaimed.

"Like we said, we DON'T need another member on out team. Now, just LEAVE US ALONE AND LET US DO OUR JOB!" yelled Monica.

William's face grew in sadness and in anger. He flew away from the scene and headed home. As he slammed through the front doors of his mansion, he yelled, "DAD! DAD!!!!" and ran to his father's common room. William's father was practicing his golf swing, hitting a golf ball into a mug. When William reached his father's common room, William yelled to his father, "THOSE STUPID POWER RANGERS STILL WON'T LET ME JOIN THEIR TEAM EVEN AFTER I SAVED THEIR LIVES FROM A MONSTER! ALL I TRIED TO DO WAS BE APART OF THEIR TEAM BUT THEY REJECTED ME!!! I TRIED TO BE FRIENDLY BUT THEY JUST," his father stopped him, and handed William a case. The case was filled with money. With this money, William knew exactly what to do. He manically laughed, and walked out of his father's room.

___________________

The next day was pretty quiet. The Rangers were helping the community rebuild the neighborhood that William nearly destroyed. After they finished rebuilding the last house, there was a sound. The sound was faint, but was still loud enough to be heard. The sound became louder as it drew nearer. Finally, someone grabbed Rich from the ground and began flying through multiple houses, all of which were hurting Rich. The silver blur threw Rich into another house, knocking him out.

The silver blur stopped in front of the other Rangers. This person had on silver power armor with a jetpack. He also had a silver helmet on that was very similar to the Rangers' helmets in terms of design. Standing in front of the Rangers for a few more moments, this "Silver Ranger" removed his helmet and revealed himself to be none other than William. Michael knew it had to be him.

"Oh my god, you again!?!" Savannah exclaimed.

"Yes, it is I, Power Rangers. And I am here to destroy all of you." replied William.

"Destroy us? Are you out of your mind?" Monica asked.

"No, I'm not out of my mind. I tried to join you, but you wouldn't let me. I tried being friendly, I tried being nice, and I tried being a hero. But that wasn't good enough for you! And you rejected me! So now I'm going to kick your butts to the curb!" William exclaimed.

William activated his jetpack and flew towards Monica. He grabbed her by the neck and threw her across the ground. She was knocked out cold. He then grabbed Evan by the leg and repeatedly slammed him into the side of a house. This knocked Evan out. Then, William sped towards Savannah, grabbing her by the helmet. He smashed his fist against her helmet repeatedly until it shattered. Then, he grabbed her by the hair and tried throwing her. But, just then, something grabbed William's arm.

It was Michael. He was breathing heavily. Under his helmet, their was extreme anger on his face. Michael then proceeded to speak.

"Dude, you can terrorize this neighborhood, beat me to death, and make me beg for mercy. But instead of that, you attack my friends and go after my girlfriend? No way. No DAMN way! Your ass is mine, now." Michael said.

He summoned all of his strength into his fist, and punched William in the helmet, shattering it. William then released Savannah's hair, and she fell to the ground. Michael proceeded to beat William like a dog. He threw William into the air, and used his super speed to run up a building and jump into the air. Michael grabbed William, began spinning, and threw him into the ground. After landing, Michael repeatedly attacked William in the face and in his power armor. Finally, after minutes of punching, the armor broke, and William was left bloody and powerless.

Michael, restraining William, told a civilian to call the police and the paramedics. After minutes of waiting, the police arrived, along with the paramedics. The Rangers and the witnesses told their story, and the police arrested William.

"But….but….all I wanted to do was join your team." William retorted.

Michael, holding Savannah under his arm, sighed and said, "William, there's more to being a Ranger than just 'being on the team.' We tried to explain this to you before, but you didn't listen. That's because you're a stuck up, spoiled, and insecure brat."

The police then took William to the car. But, before he was put in the car, Michael looked over to him and said, "And William? Enjoy your long stay in jail." William was put in the backseat of the police car, and the car drove off. Michael looked at Savannah and kissed her, happy that she did not receive critical injuries aside from several cuts and bruises. The others were not so lucky. Rich, Evan, and Monica all had to be admitted to the hospital. But, their identities were kept safe by the nurses and doctors at the hospital.

"Mike? Do you really think William will get sent to jail?" Savannah asked.

"Honestly? No. I think his dad will bail him out or somehow persuade the right people. I don't think we've seen the last of William." Michael replied. He and Savannah then began to walk away from the scene.

___________________

Next Episode:  
**Of Mice and Mice Monsters**

**Teaser:** It's Bring-Your-Small-Pet-to-School-Day at Saint Francis High School, and every student with a small pet is participating in it. Learning that Rich will bring his pet snake to school, Lord Ugatz decides to use this to his advantage. But, will the monster he sends to capture Rich's snake screw everything up and grab another pet? Find out next time on **Power Rangers: Engine Squadron!**


	9. Episode IX: Of Mice and Mice Monsters

**Episode IX**

**Of Mice and Mice Monsters**

The Power Rangers were at school. Today, the school was hosting a "Bring Your Small Pet to School" day. In first period Geometry, the teacher allowed everyone to introduced their pets. The teacher called students up alphabetically. After three students were done presenting, it was Evan's turn up. He brought in his pet iguana, which he called Cornelius. Evan explained when, where, and how he came to own his snake. After he was done, the teacher called up another student before calling up Rich.

Rich had brought in his pet snake. The name of his pet was Logan. As Evan did with his snake, Rich explained to the class how, when, and where he came to own his iguana. When he finished, a few more names came after him until Savannah and Monica were reached. The two of them bought in there two pet frogs. They had named the two frogs Frogger and Kermit. The two of them did the same was everyone else did, explain how they got their two pets. After they sat down, a few more names were called.

Now, it was Michael's turned to introduce his pet. He carried a small cage up to the front, and opened it. He pulled a white mouse out from the cage. Some of the girls in the class were aw-ing at the sight of the cute little mouse.

"Well, everyone, this is Molly, my pet mouse. Well, she's not my PET, technically. My dad uses her in some of his experiments, really. I asked him to let me take her to school today, and he said yeah. Uh, my dad got her when I was like, 10 years old, and we've had her ever since. So…yeah, that's Molly."

Michael heard some few scattered applause, mainly from his fellow Rangers. He put Molly back in his cage, and sat in his seat. All the other students then presented their pets. Soon after the last student presented his pet, the bell rang, and it was time for second period. For Michael, Evan, and Rich, English was the next class. For Savannah, Spanish was the next class, and for Monica, the next class was Gym. After second period ended, it was time for third period, which was Biology for all five of the Rangers. When third period ended, it was time for lunch.

The students all left their pets on designated tables in the hallway. Then, they headed for lunch.

Meanwhile, on the Gaiarc ship…

"Yogos! YOGOS!" yelled Ugatz.

"Y-Yes, Overlord?" Yogos asked in response.

"I want you to have a monster sneak into the Rangers' school and take the Black Ranger's snake. With it, I will create a powerful monster." the overlord ordered.

"That's a brilliant plan, my lord! I'll create the monster right now." Yogos said. He walked over to the Chamber of Summoning, grabbed a handful of monster-creating ashes, threw the ashes into the fire, and recited summoning words. Then, a monster appeared. Yogos looked at the monster and told him the orders Lord Ugatz had given him. The monster shook his head, and teleported away from the Gaiarc ship, heading for the school.

Back at the school…

Lunch was still going on. Everyone was enjoying their food. Meanwhile, in the quiet and empty halls of Saint Francis High School, the monster summoned by Yogos arrived, and began searching for Rich's snake. While checking through the cages for the snake, the puppies started barking at him and the cats started growling at him. The teachers ignored this. They figured that it was just the pets barking at each other. Just then, the bell rang, and the monster panicked. He randomly grabbed one of the cages, hoping Rich's snake was in it. Before any student or teacher spotted him, the monster teleported away from the scene.

_____________________

Once the monster arrived back to the scene, he went over to Ugatz's chamber, where Yogos and Ugatz awaited.

"Did you get it?" Yogos asked to the monster.

"Yes, sir. It's right here." the monster replied, holding the cage up. He sat the cage down, and opened it. But, the pet inside of the cage was not Rich's snake. It was, however, Michael's mouse, Molly.

"That doesn't look like a snake…." said Yogos.

"YOU IDIOT MONSTER! YOU GRABBED THE WRONG PET!" the Overlord yelled. He fired his staff at the monster, obliterating it.

"Uh…my lord? What should we do with this mouse? Shall I teleport it back to the Rangers' school?" asked Yogos to his master.

"No, no…I have an idea. Those Rangers are in for a surprise." replied Ugatz. He laughed maniacally, and fired a beam at Molly. This beam did not kill Molly, but what it really did to her was indescribable.

_____________________

After lunch ended, Michael looked on every table in the hallway., but couldn't find Molly. He was unaware that a Gaiarc monster had taken her. Michael figured that one of the other Rangers picked up Molly for him so he would not be late to class. With that thought, he went to his locker and grabbed the books he needed for his last three classes. The first of his last three classes was World History. None of the other Rangers were in that class with him. The second to last period was Gym. He had this class with Savannah.

Before Michael and Savannah walked in the gym, he stopped her and asked, "Hey, do you have Molly with you?"

"No, babe, I don't. Why do you ask?"

"I didn't see her on any of the tables in the hallways." he said.

"Maybe one of the others picked her up for you." said Savannah.

"I hope so. Dad's going to kill me if she's lost."

After Gym was over, the students dressed back into their school clothes, and waited for the bell to ring. His last class, Spanish, was with Evan, Rich, and Monica. Once he was inside the class, he walked over to them to ask them if they had Molly with them.

"Do any of you guys have Molly with you?"

"No." the three of them said.

"Aw man." Michael retorted, face palming himself.

"You didn't lose Molly, did you?" Monica asked.

"I think someone walked off with her on accident." replied Michael.

Rich laughed and said, "You better hope so. Your dad is going to kill you if you come home without Molly."

"Stay after school and search the buildings for her. We'll help you, too." Evan suggested.

"I think I'll do that, unless Principal Shepard announces on the intercom that Molly was found." Michael said.

After Spanish class was over, the after-school announcements came on. Then, the bell rang, and the students ran out of their classes. The Rangers headed to their lockers, which, coincidentally, were very close to each other. They put their books away, and began to search the school for Molly. Just then, their GO-Phones rang. It was Alpha.

"AYE-YI-YI-YI-YI! Rangers! There's a monster attacking the park!" Alpha exclaimed.

"We're on it, Alpha!" Rich responded, who was the team's second in command.

"You guys go ahead. I'll stay here by myself and look for Molly." said Michael.

"Okay, Mike. We'll try to stall the monster as much as we can and wait for you." Rich replied, "It's Morphin' Time!" he yelled.

The morphing sequence had begun.

"Engine Ranger, YELLOW! The Sweet Angel!" yelled Monica as her Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, GREEN! The Vagabond!" yelled Savannah as her Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, BLUE! The Cyclopedia!" yelled Evan after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, BLACK! The Chaser!" yelled Rich after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

Rich, Evan, Monica, and Savannah teleported to the park without Michael. The monster looked like an overgrown mouse walking on two feet. They pulled out their weapons and began fighting the monster.

Meanwhile, back at the school, Michael was still looking for Molly. He searched every hallway, classroom, closet, locker room, office, and bathroom. Nothing. She was nowhere to be found. Did someone take her hoping to pull a sick joke? Did Mister Pamon teleport Molly away from the school without letting Michael know? Well, whichever one it was, he would have to explain in now; his dad called him on his GO-Phone.

"I read you, dad. What is it?" he asked.

"Michael, the others are losing to that monster. You've GOT to stop what you're doing and help them." Mister Pamon said.

"But dad…"

"And what are you even doing at the school after hours? I thought kids hated that." his father questioned.

"Well yeah, we do. It's just that….I lost Molly, dad." Michael softly said.

"YOU WHAT!?!" yelled Mister Pamon through the GO-Phone.

"I…I can't find her anywhere. I've searched the whole school." Michael retorted.

Mister Pamon sighed and said, "Just get to the others and help them. We'll talk about this later."

Michael shook his head and hung up his GO-Phone. Then, he entered the janitor's closet so that he may morph without anyone seeing him.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Michael proclaimed. His morphing sequence then began, "Engine Ranger, Red! The Speed King!" yelled Michael after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

He teleported to the park to help the others, who being beaten by the mouse monster. He pulled out his Street Saber and slashed the monster multiple times, knocking it to the ground. Just then, the monster began talking to Michael.

"Ow! Is that how you treat your pet, Michael?" the mouse monster asked.

"What? How do you know my name?" Michael replied with a question.

"Oh, come on! You're telling me you can't recognize your own pet mouse?"

"Wha…No. No! It can't be! Molly!?!?!" Michael said, freaking out.

"Oh oh! DING DING DING! You are correct, sir! And what is your prize? Five tickets to destruction!" the mouse monster said, who, in actuality, was Molly. Molly opened her mouth and fired 5 blasts of dark energy at the Rangers, damaging them.

Before they could get injured anymore, Michael ordered a retreat. The five of them teleported back to the Command Center, where they saw Mister Pamon with disappointed look on his face.

"Michael…how could you let this happen?" Mister Pamon asked.

"I…don't know. I left Molly right there next to everyone else's pets, and when I came back from lunch, she was gone." Michael explained.

"Hmm…so you're SURE you left her next to the others' pets?" Mister Pamon questioned.

"Yes!" replied Michael.

"Then there's only one explanation…." Mister Pamon said. He then turned to a computer.

"The Gaiarc must have kidnapped Molly when you were at the lunch. It's the only logical explanation." Alpha suggested.

"I agree with Alpha. There's no other way." Bomper affirmed.

"So then how do we revert Molly to her original state?" Evan asked.

"I think I've got a way. I can take the disruptor ray I created for the Beetleborgs and modify it. Maybe, JUST MAYBE, it can reverse the spell that Ugatz put on Molly.

"Looks like that's our only option, then." Rich stated.

Just then, the alarm rang, signaling danger.

"AY-YI-YI-YI-YI! It's Molly! She's been enlarged and now she's attacking a south side port!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Well, that's our cue! Back to action!" Michael yelled.

After the Rangers teleported to the south side port, they began summoning their zords.

"Yellow Bear, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" Monica said.

From the wooden forest, came the Bear Engine.

"Green Shark, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Savannah.

From the raging seas of Poseidon, came the Shark Engine.

"Yellow Bear, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Monica.

From the wooden forest, came the Bear Engine.

"Green Shark, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Savannah.

From the raging seas of Poseidon, came the Shark Engine.

"Black Wolf, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Rich.

From the deepest, darkest jungle, came the Wolf Engine.

"Blue Lion, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Evan.

From the lush jungles of Africa, came the mighty Lion Engine.

"Red Condor, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Michael.

And from the thunderous skies, came the mighty Condor Engine.

"Engine Megazord, POWER UP!" said the Rangers altogether. The Engine Megazord was formed, and it began battling it out with Molly. She slashed at the Megazord, damaging it. Then, the Rangers summoned the Engine Sword and the Megazord rapidly slashed Molly across the chest multiple times. But, she retaliated with her tail, hitting the Megazord and sending it to the ground.

"Guys, we have to catch her off-guard! Let's us the teleport ability that the Megazord has!" Michael commanded.

"Right!" was the answer from the other Rangers. Michael pressed a button on the control panel, and the Megazord disappeared.

"Hey! Where'd you go! Come back here and fight me!" Molly yelled.

"Guys, I'm teleporting the disruptor ray to you now. Blast it at her!"

Suddenly, the Megazord reappeared behind Molly with an enlarged version of the disruptor ray. The Engine Megazord fired the ray at Molly and she returned to her original mouse form. The Rangers left the Megazord, and went down to find Molly. They powered down, and Michael picked her up, kissing her. Then, they returned to the Command Center.

__________________________

"Yogos, you have failed me for the last time!" Ugatz said, clenching his fists.

"But…my lord, it was not my fault! The monster I created grabbed the wrong pet." replied Yogos.

"And I picked the wrong General." retorted the Overlord.

Just then, Kelgelisa entered Ugatz's chambers and said, "My lord, there's a transmission coming through…for you."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. This person won't tell us unless he speaks to you." Kelgelisa replied.

Ugatz rose from his throne and entered the communications room. He pressed a button on the communication interface and began speaking with the person on the other side, "This is Overlord Ugatz speaking. Who is this?"

"Hello, Ugatz. My name is Darkonda. I am an old enemy of the Power Rangers, and I have an interesting proposition for you…"

________________________

Next Episode:  
**Return of an Old Ranger - Part I**

**Teaser:** The Rangers have found themselves battling the three Generals, who outmatch the team in terms of battle. Will the Engine Squadron finally see the end of their Ranger career? Or will someone be able to save them? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Engine Squadron!


	10. Episode X: Return of an Old Ranger Part1

**Volume II  
The Sixth Ranger**

Episode X  
Return of an Old Ranger - Part I

The city has been quiet. The Gaiarc have not been sighted for nearly two weeks now. Did they give up? Not likely. The Rangers knew they were still out there. If anything, the Gaiarc would not give up until the Rangers were destroyed, or they were destroyed.

At school, It was Friday and the sixth and final period, and Michael never faced such a harder World History test. After taking more than thirty minutes to finished it, Michael took the test up to the teacher, hoping he would pass this test.

The bell rang, and Michael hurried to his locker, grabbed his book bag, and went up to the train station. Up there, he met Savannah, Rich, Evan, and Monica, all who were waiting for Michael. They caught the Metra train and took it to downtown Chicago. The team went to all sorts of different stores, such as GameStop, Best Buy, Banana Republic, the Apple Store, and FootLocker. Then, they headed to the movie theater and watched a new movie that had just came out. Afterward, the five of them went to a new restaurant that had opened and got something to eat.

As they got on the train to get back home, they heard a large boom. The train slid off the tracks and flipped over. The other passengers were okay, but the Rangers checked all of the cars, just to make sure. As they walked outside, they saw a large monster terrorizing the Downtown area that the Rangers had just come from. Wait, this was not a monster.... no.... this was a ZORD. The Rangers exited the train and ran behind a safe place so they could morph up. They pulled out their morphers and Michael looked at everyone.

"You guys READY?" asked Michael.

"READY!" the others replied.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" Michael said.

The Morphing Sequence had begun.

"Engine Ranger, YELLOW! The Sweet Angel!" yelled Monica as her Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, GREEN! The Vagabond!" yelled Savannah as her Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, BLUE! The Cyclopedia!" yelled Evan after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, BLACK! The Chaser!" yelled Rich after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, RED! The Speed King!" yelled Michael after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

They then called upon their Zords.

"Yellow Bear, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Monica.

From the wooden forest, came the Bear Engine.

"Green Shark, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Savannah.

From the raging seas of Poseidon, came the Shark Engine.

"Black Wolf, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Rich.

From the deepest, darkest jungle, came the Wolf Engine.

"Blue Lion, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Evan.

From the lush jungles of Africa, came the mighty Lion Engine.

"Red Condor, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Michael.

And from the thunderous skies, came the mighty Condor Engine.

"Engine Megazord, POWER UP!" said the Rangers altogether.

The Megazord sequence was activated. The Lion Engine became the hips and the legs. The Bear Engine became the abdomen. And, the Condor Engine became the arms, the chest, and the head. And, there it was. The Engine Megazord once again.

"Ahh, hello Power Rangers!" General Neidas said, revealing himself to be the controller of the Zord attacking Downtown.

"Neidas! So this is why guys have been hiding!" Michael figured.

"Yes. My zord is quite fascinating, isn't it? Now, come here, you pathetic Rangers! I'm going to rip your Zords, PART BY PART!" said Neidas as his dragon-looking Megazord charged the Rangers' Megazord. It began scratching the Megazord, but the Rangers were retaliating back. They seemed even-fit, until General Neidas summoned the Savage Sword, his zord's signature weapon. He began attacking the Rangers with the Savage Sword, sending great damage to the Megazord. But, the Rangers stood firm. But how long could they hold out for?

________________

Back at the Command Center, Mister Pamon was handing what seemed to be a white helmet to a man with blonde, neck-long hair, who was clad in white armor similar to that of the Rangers, except he had the number 6 written in the middle of his suit. The man began walking around the Command Center, feeling as if he had been in a similar place before. He touched his suit as if he had been in this sort of suit before. As he was done walking around, he put his helmet on a computer desktop, and Mr. Pamon began talking to him.

"Thank you so much for answering our call for help. The team will HIGHLY appreciate the skills you already have. Your zord is the White Bull Engine Zord. Your personal weapon is the Subway Blade." said Mister Pamon.

"Thank you, Mister Pamon. It's good to be back in action!" the man happily proclaimed, who put his helmet on. He teleported Downtown to help the other Rangers.

________________

"That Megazord is too tough! He's breaking through our armor!" said Monica, looking at the Megazord's status from a computer.

"We're going down!" yelled Michael as the Megazord fell to the ground.

The Rangers fell out of the Engine Megazord, which was badly damaged. They got up, and saw that Neidas' Megazord was gone. But, the threat was not. The three Generals appeared and began fighting the Rangers.

Evan and Rich began fighting Yogos. Evan pulled out his Turbo Cannon while Rich pulled out his Howl Laser. They fired several shots of their weapons at Yogos, but the General was deflecting the blasts with his sword. The shots fired back at the Blue and Black Rangers, sending them to the floor. With their powers exhausted, the two of them were de-morphed.

Savannah and Monica were fighting Kelisa. Savannah summoned her Hunter Axe and Monica summoned her Racing Bullet. They attacked the female General, who retaliated with her whip. Kelisa caught Monica with her whip and began electrocuting her. But, Savannah took a swift swing with her Hunter Axe and destroyed the General's whip, releasing Monica from it. However, Kelisa drew out a sword and attacked the two girls. Her attacks were so fierce and so swift, the girls could not withstand them, and fell to the ground. Exhausted, they were de-morphed.

Michael summoned his Street Saber and began fighting General Neidas. The General pulled out a large staff and attacked Michael several times. But Michael retaliated by pulling out his Engine Blaster and putting it in Rod Mode. With the two swords, he attacked the General, but it still wasn't enough. Neidas summoned all his strength to his staff, and slashed Michael across the chest. The attack was too great, and he fell to the floor, de-morphed.

"HA! You Rangers are pathetic! We should have done this earlier!" General Neidas proclaimed.

The three Generals prepared a super-attack, and it seemed to be all over for the Rangers until a white light began shining. From the light emerged a Ranger.

"KI-YAH!" yelled the White Engine Power Ranger as he began attacking the three Generals with his personal weapon, the Subway Blade. He attacked and attacked, and before he knew it, the generals disappeared in retaliation. He turned to the others, and walked towards them. He put his weapon away, and powered down, revealing himself to be Justin Stewart.

"Just like old times!" said Justin as he walked towards the Rangers, helping them up.

________________

Next Episode  
**Return of an Old Ranger - Part II**

**Teaser:** Justin Stewart is now the newest member of the Engine Squadron Power Rangers. The team seems unbeatable now. But, Neidas' zord is still intact, and the Gaiarc plan on using it to destroy the Rangers. Will Justin be able to use his zord and help the rest of the team destroy this evil Megazord? Find out next time on **Power Rangers: Engine Sqaudron!**


	11. Episode XI: Return of an Old Ranger P2

**Episode XI  
Return of an Old Ranger - Part II**

The Rangers and their new sixth ranger returned to the Command Center, powered down. The Rangers looked at Justin with amazement, as only a month ago they saw a video of him as a young twelve year old Ranger. Now he was twenty-four years old. Justin looked at them and then began to look at Alpha 8. It wasn't the Alpha he knew, but it was Alpha.

"Justin Stewart. WOW, a living legend!" said Rich.

"Man, now we can't lose!" Evan naively stated.

"It's not that simple, Rangers. Justin may have been a Power Ranger once before, but times have changed." Alpha quickly rebutted.

"Yeah, the Gaiarc seem more powerful than Divatox could ever hope to be." stated Justin.

"Well guys, the Zords are repaired, and ready for use." said Mister Pamon.

Just then, the alarm rang. The Rangers turned to the viewing globe, and Neidas' Megazord was terrorizing Downtown once again.

"Won't he give it a REST!?!" Justin asked.

"You guys, READY?" asked Michael to the other five Rangers.

"READY!" said the other five Rangers, pulling out their morphers.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" Michael yelled.

The Morphing Sequence had begun.

"Engine Ranger, WHITE! The Furious Bull!" yelled Justin as his Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, YELLOW! The Sweet Angel!" yelled Monica as her Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, GREEN! The Vagabond!" yelled Savannah as her Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, BLUE! The Cyclopedia!" yelled Evan after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, BLACK! The Chaser!" yelled Rich after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, RED! The Speed King!" yelled Michael after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

Then, after they teleported Downtown, they began summoning their Zords.

"Yellow Bear, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Monica.

From the wooden forest, came the Bear Engine.

"Green Shark, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Savannah.

From the raging seas of Poseidon, came the Shark Engine.

"Black Wolf, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Rich.

From the deepest, darkest jungle, came the Wolf Engine.

"Blue Lion, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Evan.

From the lush jungles of Africa, came the mighty Lion Engine.

"Red Condor, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Michael.

And from the thunderous skies, came the mighty Condor Engine.

"White Bull, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Justin, summoning his Megazord for the first time.

"Engine Megazord, POWER UP!" said the Rangers altogether.

The Zords began roaring as the Megazord sequence was activated. The Lion Engine became the hips and the legs. The Bear Engine became the abdomen. And, the Condor Engine became the arms, the chest, and the head. The Engine Megazord, once again, was formed.

"White Bull - Warrior Mode, POWER UP!" said Justin. His Bullzord transformed into a warrior-like form and was the same size of the Engine Megazord.

"Ah, hello Power Rangers! Ready for me to DESTROY your Megazord?" asked General Neidas.

"Not this time, Neidas!" Michael proudly replied.

"Even with your new friend and his Megazord, you'll never master the power of this Megazord!" said Neidas as his Evil Megazord charged the Engine Megazord and the Bullzord. It began scratching the zords, but the Rangers were retaliating back. They seemed even-fit, until General Neidas summoned the Savage Sword again. But, Justin was a step ahead of them. He extended his hand, and summoned the Bull Sword.

"I need the Bull Sword, NOW!" Justin commanded. The zord extended it's hand, and a white sword formed in it's hand. The Bullzord used the sword to attack Neidas' Megazord. Justin dealt a lot of damage to the Evil Megazord, but it still wasn't out-for-the-count. On their GO-Phones, Mister Pamon contacted them and told them to combine the zords.

"Rangers, combined the Megazords with the White Bull Zord! It'll be enough to destroy that Megazord!" said Mister Pamon.

"RIGHT! INITIATING COMBINATION SEQUENCE!" yelled the Rangers as the two Megazords, along with the Red Battlezord, began combining.

The Blue Lion Engine Zord became the replacement legs of the White Bull zord, and the Red Condor zord placed itself on top of the White Bull zord's head and shoulders. The Green Shark and Black Wolf became the cannons on the hands. The Battlezord's legs grew longer, and turned around, combining to the back of the White Bull Megazord's body. The arms of the Red Battlezord turned to the shoulders of the Megazord, looking as if they were mounted cannons. The head of the Battlezord came off and placed itself on top of the new Megazord's head. It was complete.

"Mega Bullzord!" yelled the Rangers as the newest Megazord in their arsenal was complete.

"All right guys, let's get rid of this abomination!" Michael said to his team.

"RIGHT! Let's fire all the supercannons!" said Justin, who pressed a few buttons on the Mega Bullzord's computer.

"Engine SuperCannons, FIRE!" yelled the Rangers all together. They watched as the Evil Megazord was destroyed, but they knew Neidas escaped the explosion.

"Uh oh, guys. Looks like the Gaiarc just sent a legion of Minions downtown." Monica retorted.

"Well, let's go stop them!" Justin suggested.

They teleported downtown, and began fighting the Minions.

Michael started fighting five Minions. He spun, and then kicked one in the face. His heads-up display made him aware of a Minion sneaking from behind. He used his super-speed to gain the upper hand. Michael ran behind one of the Minions before it could attack him, and then he kicked the Minion into another one. He looked around, and Michael saw that a few more Minions had joined the party. He sped up on top of a building, and then jumped off of it. Michael landed on top of two Minions, crushing them. He then pulled out the the Engine Blaster and performed a spin attack, spinning around and shooting at the Minions. Before Michael knew it, the Minions he was facing were gone.

Evan began fighting two Minions, but more showed up in the fight. He activated his super strength. Evan punched a Minion in the chest, sending the Minion flying into a billboard. He then put his attention to another Minion that attacked him by punching Evan in the stomach. BIG mistake. Evan took his fist punched the Minion in the face, sending that Minion flying into the same billboard as the other one. Evan then did a spin kick on two Minions. After the kick followed a blaster from his Engine Blaster. Before Evan knew it, the Minion's he was facing ran away out of fear.

Next up was Rich. He activated his special power, super-sensing and energy-tracking. Seconds after he activated his power, two Minions snuck up behind him. Of course, he sensed the. So, he laid a trap. Rich began to run into a wall, then he ran UP the wall, jumped behind the Minion's and attacked them by kicking the both of them into the wall. Then, Rich sensed another two Minions coming from a building above. Before they could jump down on him, he pulled out his Howl Laser and fired at the two Minions. The Minions he was were all destroyed.

Savannah pulled out her Engine Blaster and put it into Rod Mode. She hacked and slashed her way through five Minions. She then put it back into Blaster Mode, and shot three Minions. Monica soon followed the same order, taking down seven Minions. Then, the sisters were at each other's backs. With their Engine Blasters, they fired at the Minions by spinning around and quickly destroying them all. After they were finished, they gave each other a high-five.

Finally, Justin was up. He pulled out his Subway Blade and swiftly attacked seven Minions. Justin felt great fighting against evil once again. After dealing with those Minions, he turned the Subway Blade into it's Blaster Mode, firing at the remaining Minions. Before he knew it, every Minion was vanquished by him and his new teammates.

"That's right, you bozos! Retreat!" said Michael.

"Because with us in around..." said Evan.

"You won't be able to take down this town..." said Rich immediately after Evan.

"And now there are six Rangers...." said Justin.

"So now, Earth will continue to not fall into your danger..." said the sisters in unison.

"Because WE'RE.... THE POWER RANGERS!" said the Rangers altogether, forming signature poses.

_______________

Next Episode:  
**Battlized**

Teaser: It is a cold day in Chicago. The team (minus Justin) decides to hang out downtown despite the weather. But, customers at a downtown mall are held against their will by the Gaiarc. Unless the Power Rangers and the rest of humanity gives in to their demands, every hostage will die. Will the Rangers figure out some sort of plan in order to save those hostages? Or will they face the wrath of Overlord Ugatz and his Generals? Find out next time on **Power Rangers: Engine Squadron!**


	12. Episode XII: Battilized

**Episode XII  
Battilized**

The Rangers were all in school, but thankfully it was last period of the day. Finals killed them. But Michael, he was NOT thankful. The class he was in was Physical Education, and he was totally unprepared for the exam they had. He knew the written exam would be easy, because it was on the sports he and the class played during phys ed. But, what would be hard was the mile run, for Michael couldn't use his super-speed powers. Michael was also an asthmatic, so running could back it hard for him to breath without the use of his power. But, he couldn't let that stop him. Savannah was in his class, and he had too much pride in himself to give up in front of her.

After the Written Exam was over, the class walked up to the track and prepared to start. They stretched to loosen up their bones. When Coach Victor got up to the track, he told them all to get on the starting line. Michael looked at Savannah and winked at her, and she replied with a smile, then blowing him a kiss. He smiled, and got on the starting line. Coach Victor held up his hand, signifying the class to get on their marks. "ON YOUR MARK.... GET SET.... GO!" They all let off the starting line, and began running around the track for the Mile Run. If one of them got around the track in ten laps under seven minutes, they had an automatic A+. If they made the ten laps in nine minutes or under, they receive a B. If they got exactly ten minutes or less, they would receive a C. If they got over ten minutes, they would fail.

Michael and Savannah were pacing themselves, waiting until they got on their fifth lap to go for it. Just then, the fifth lap was finished, with five minutes left for an A+. The began running at high speed, but not just enough for Michael's power to be revealed. Now, only eight more laps two go with two more minutes. Michael and Savannah looked at each other, and began smiling.

"You wanna race to the end?" asked Michael.

"You'll eat my DUST!" said Savannah.

"Yeah, sure OKAY!" said Michael in disbelief.

The final lap, they were neck and neck. And there it was... the finish line. Neck to neck, shoulder to shoulder and... SAVANNAH DIDN'T WIN! Michael won, crossing the finish line by a photo finish. He paraded around the track floor, but then went over to Savannah and hugged her tightly, sneakingly squeezing her butt. She laughed, and slowly moved his hand away. The boys went into the Boys' Locker Room, and the girls changed in the Girls' Locker Room. After everyone was done changing, they went outside into the hallway, waiting for the final bell to ring. It rang, finally, and Michael carried Savannah to their lockers, meeting the other Rangers (minus Justin, who was a college graduate).

"Hey, let's go grab something to eat downtown!" Michael suggested.

"Last one to the bus stop is a Gaiarc's right hand!" said Rich as he and Evan began racing to the bus stop in front of the school.

The other four Rangers grabbed their backpacks and ran out of the front door and onto the bus. Five miles from downtown, the team saw a group of Gaiarc Minions behind them. The Minions shot at two of the bus's tires, and it spun out of control, crashing into a tree. Some of the civilians were fine minus a few cuts and bruises. As the civilians escaped, the Rangers all got out of the bus, and looked fiercely at the Gaiarc Minions.

"These guys must be new to the party, because they don't know who their messing with!" said Justin, teleporting to the scene. He still had his twelve-year-old spirit deep within him.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" Michael yelled after the team summoned their morphers.

The Morphing Sequence had begun.

"Engine Ranger, WHITE! The Furious Bull!" yelled Justin as his Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, YELLOW! The Sweet Angel!" yelled Monica as her Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, GREEN! The Vagabond!" yelled Savannah as her Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, BLUE! The Cyclopedia!" yelled Evan after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, BLACK! The Chaser!" yelled Rich after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, RED! The Speed King!" yelled Michael after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Let's bring out the weapons, guys!" said Michael.

"RIGHT!" said the other five Rangers.

"ENGINE WEAPONS!" said the six Rangers altogether.

Michael started fighting two Minions. He took a spin and kicked one Minion in the chest while punching the other one in the face. Another grabbed Michael from behind and pulled him to the ground. The Minion was about to punch Michael in the face, but he used his quick reflexes to kick the Minion in the face. Then, four more Minions showed up to the fight. Michael ran behind one of the Minions before it could attack him, and then he kicked the Minion into another one. He looked around, and Michael saw that a few more Minions had joined the party. With his Street Saber, he hacked and slashed his way through four Minions and fired at the last Minion with his Engine Blaster. Michael laughed as he saw that the Minions he was facing were destroyed.

Now, it was Evan's turn. He pulled out his Turbo Cannon and began fighting two Minions, but more showed up in the fight. Evan shot a Minion in the chest, disabling it. He then took out his Engine Blaster and did multiple spin attacks, disabling four other Minions that were looking to surround him. He put his attention to another Minion that attacked him head on. BIG mistake. Evan then did a spin kick on two Minions. After the kick followed a blast from his Engine Blaster. Before Evan knew it, the Minions he was facing ran away out of fear.

Next up was Rich. He puled out his Howl Laser, shooting two Minions in the shoulders. He had terrific aim. Just then, Rich sensed another two Minions coming from a building above. They began to fall off the building, hoping to jump on Rich. But, they were too slow. Rich super-jumped in the air and shot the two minions with his Laser before they could get down on him. He jumped off the building, and saw four more Minions surrounding him. He performed a spin attack and fired at the four Minions with his Howl Laser and Engine Blaster.

Now, Savannah and Monica were up. Savannah pulled out her Engine Blaster Rod Mode and her Hunter Axe. She hacked and slashed her way through five Minions, and shot four with her Hunter Axe. She then put the Engine Blaster back into Blaster Mode, and shot three Minions. Monica soon followed the same order, taking down seven Minions. Then, the sisters were back-to-back. They were surrounded by Minions. The both of them did a spin attack, and took down all the surrounding Minions.

Finally, it was Justin's turn up. He hacked and slashed four Minions with his Subway Blade, being quick and subtle. He put his Subway Blade into it's Subway Blaster Mode, shooting three Minions quicker than any of the Rangers had ever seen. He then put the Blaster back in Blade Mode and finished off the last remaining Minions.

"Yeah, that's right. WE did it!" said Justin, feeling happy about being in his second fight against the message

"All right, guys, good job. Let's get back to the Command Center." Michael ordered.

When the Rangers teleported to the Command Center, they saw Mister Pamon, Alpha, and Bomper pulling out a computer console.

"Whoa, what are you guys doing?" asked Evan.

"The GO-Phones can't receive incoming transmissions from the Command Center for some reason." Bomper replied.

"Yeah, we've been trying to figure out what has been going on all day." said Alpha.

"Do you guys think something is interfering with the signal?" asked Rich.

"There just might be something going on in the city. And I can help but think this is something the Gaiarc are up to." said Mister Pamon.

"We better stay on top of our toes. I've seen this before, but I just can't remember when." said Justin.

Just then, Overlord Ugatz appeared on the Rangers' Viewing Globe.

"Hello there, puny Power Rangers!" Ugatz laughed, much to the Rangers' dismay.

"Ugatz! What is your ugly butt on OUR Viewing Globe?" said Michael.

"I've come to tell you that I'm putting your city under my barrier of power. LITERALLY! My Generals and I have successfully set up created a barrier around the entire downtown area!" said Ugatz.

"So THAT'S why you had your Minions attack us! To stall us!" Savannah said, figuring out Ugatz's plan.

"Well, it won't work!" Michael affirmed. The team began to teleport to Downtown Chicago, but Ugatz stopped them.

"Just hold it right there! If any of you come within five feet of our perimeter, our defense systems will DESTROY you AND Downtown Chicago!" said the Overlord, "So don't try anything stupid!" the Overlord laughed, and disappeared from the Globe.

"We HAVE to stop them. God knows what he'll do to those people!" said Michael, worrying about the people inside the barrier.

"I have a plan, but it's pretty gutsy." Mister Pamon replied, grabbing schematics of Downtown Chicago. He was always one step ahead of the team.

"What do you have in mind?" Rich asked.

"Well, according to the satellites I hacked into, the generator for that barrier is right in the center of downtown. The cameras around the perimeter are controlled in a security tower that is right outside the barrier. The controls for the defense systems are right on top of the Sears Tower. So, here's what I'm thinking: Evan, Rich, the two of you sneak into the security tower and disable the cameras. Savannah and Monica, you will travel through the sewers and destroy that generator. There is a manhole five feet next to it. Michael and Justin, as soon as that barrier is destroyed, you'll go to the top of the Sears Tower and disable the defense systems. This plan isn't the most sound one, but it's the only one we have."

"It's a good plan, dad." Michael reassured his father, "Everyone understand what they have to do?"

The others shook their heads in reply. Hopefully, the plan will work.

The Rangers quietly got in their positions and readied themselves. Evan and Rich were at the security tower. They quietly got rid of the Gaiarc Minions watching the door, and entered the tower. Evan sat at the controls of the cameras. He was a tech nerd, so he was the obvious choice for disabling the cameras. After a few seconds, he was successful. Now, Savannah and Monica just had to destroy the generator.

As they traveled through the sewer, the sights and smells disgusted them. But, they had a job to do. The two of them reached the manhole right next to the generator. Climbing up the ladder, Savannah poked her head out of the manhole, noticing that there were four Gaiarc Minions guarding it. Monica passed her an Engine Blaster, and Savannah fired at the generator, successfully destroying the barrier. It was up to Michael and Justin now.

Michael and Justin stared up at the Sears Tower. Justin, with a sad look on his face, said, "Right. Now just how do we get up there?"

Michael laughed and grabbed Justin's hand. Using his super speed, Michael ran up the side of the Sears Tower with Justin next to him. Michael was moving at a very high speed, so it was impossible for the Gaiarc to spot him. When they reached the top, Justin fell to the ground and began panting. "Well...that's one way to do it."

The two of them carefully listened to Mister Pamon's instructions on how to disable the defense systems. After a few minutes of messing with wires, the defense systems were successfully disabled.

"Hurry guys! Get inside!" said Michael to the other Rangers on his GO-Phone.

The other Rangers ran inside and met up with Michael and Justin in front of the Sears Tower. A few seconds later, civilians began escaping. The Rangers were confronted by the three Generals, who were shocked at the Rangers appearance.

"Rangers! I should have known you'd get in here!" said Kelisa.

"You guys, READY?" asked Michael to the other five Rangers.

"READY!" said the other five Rangers, pulling out their morphers.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" said Michael.

The Morphing Sequence had begun.

"Engine Ranger, WHITE! The Furious Bull!" yelled Justin as his Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, YELLOW! The Sweet Angel!" yelled Monica as her Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, GREEN! The Vagabond!" yelled Savannah as her Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, BLUE! The Cyclopedia!" yelled Evan after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, BLACK! The Chaser!" yelled Rich after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, RED! The Speed King!" yelled Michael after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

The Rangers began fighting the three Generals.

Evan and Rich began fighting Yogos. Evan pulled out his Turbo Cannon while Rich pulled out his Howl Laser. They fired several shots of their weapons at Yogos, but the General was deflecting the blasts with his sword. The shots fired back at the Blue and Black Rangers, sending them to the floor. With their powers exhausted, the two of them were de-morphed.

Savannah and Monica were fighting Kelisa. Savannah summoned her Hunter Axe and Monica summoned her Racing Bullet. They attacked the female General, who retaliated with her whip. Kelisa caught Monica with her whip and began electrocuting her. But, Savannah took a swift swing with her Hunter Axe and destroyed the General's whip, releasing Monica from it. However, Kelisa drew out a sword and attacked the two girls. Her attacks were so fierce and so swift, the girls could not withstand them, and fell to the ground. Exhausted, they were de-morphed.

Michael summoned his Street Saber while Justin summoned his Subway Blade. The two of them began fighting General Neidas. The General pulled out a large staff and attacked Michael and Justin several times. But, the Red and White Rangers retaliated by attacking Neidas across the chest with their swords. Even with their combined powers against the General, it still wasn't enough to defeat him. Neidas summoned all his strength to his staff, and attacked the two of them. The attack was too powerful, and they fell to the floor, de-morphed.

It seemed to be all over for the Power Rangers as the Gaiarc began powering up for a super attack aimed right at the six Rangers.

Just then.... something from their GO-Phones beeped. The Rangers pulled them out and saw a highlighted button pad that they never noticed before. The each of them pressed the button and all-of-a-sudden, they felt energized. A strong light shined around them, and pieces of armor appeared and formed onto their suits. They were now the Engine Squadron Power Rangers in Battilizer Mode. They looked at the Generals, who were less-than-impressed. The Generals were about to attack them, but Overlord Ugatz interfered.

"Generals, return to me! Don't waste you powers on them. Let the Minions have at them." he ordered. The Generals disappeared from the scene. Gaiarc Minions appeared and began fighting the Rangers.

Savannah began fighting five Gaiarc Minions. She used her Battilizer-specific weapon, the Shark Bow, and began unleashed havoc upon the Minions. When more minions showed up to the party, she used the blaster on her arm to fire at them. They were destroyed, but more appeared. She used a move that could only be used in her Battilizer Mode: the Invincibility Shield. With this shield, she could block almost any attack. She also used it to attack the Minions. She blocked many of the Minions' advances, and also bashed them across the head. When she looked, every Minion she was facing was destroyed.

Monica began fighting two Minions. She used her Battilizer-specific weapon, the Bear Claw, to hack and slash her way through the two Minions. She turned around and noticed that four more Minions had appeared. Using the blaster on her arm, she fired at the four Minions, quickly killing them. But, another group appeared. She grew tired of this. Monica began using the Blurring Light Attack. This attack blinded the Minions, allowing her to finish them off. Before she knew, every Minion was out-for-the-count.

Evan was up next. Five Minions were standing in his way. His Battilizer-specific weapon was the Energy Cannon. Blasting his way through the five Minions, seven more appears. He used the Burst Attack, which allowed him to channel energy into his own body, greatly increase his already enhanced strength. He punched all seven Minions, greatly inflicting damage upon them. When he was finished, every Minion was on the ground.

Rich pulled out his Battilizer-specific weapon, the Rocket Blaster. He fired his way through every Minion surrounding him until more showed up to the fight. The Energy Blast was his specific attack. This attack allowed him to fire large surges of energy at any target. He did this to ten Minions, destroying them all. Rich smiled as these Minions fell to the ground.

Michael and Justin were finally up. Michael's Battilizer-specific weapon was the Energy Sword, a sword made out of complete energy. Justin's was the Retractable Blade, a blade that could be retracted from the armor on his arm. The two of them attacked multiple Minions and brought them down with ease. After more Minions appeared, Michael used the Time Manipulation Burst, which allowed him to freeze time around a given target for ten seconds. Justin had no attack in his Battilizer mode. Freezing the remaining Minions in their place, Michael used his Energy Sword to cut through them. The two Rangers gave each other high fives when the battle was over.

But for Ugatz, it was just beginning

"FROM THE ASHES OF THE GAIARC SANDS, I SUMMON YOU, DEMETER-MONSTER!" yelled Overlord Ugatz in his ship's Chamber of Summoning. The monster was summoned, and grew. Now the Rangers had to call on their Zords.

"White Bull, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Justin.

From the plains of South America, came the furious Bull Engine.

"Yellow Bear, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Monica.

From the wooden forest, came the Bear Engine.

"Green Shark, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Savannah.

From the raging seas of Poseidon, came the Shark Engine.

"Black Wolf, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Rich.

From the deepest, darkest jungle, came the Wolf Engine.

"Blue Lion, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Evan.

From the lush jungles of Africa, came the Lion Engine.

"Red Condor, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Michael.

And from the thunderous skies, came the mighty Condor Engine.

"Red Battlezord, NOW!" Michael commanded.

"Engine Megazord, POWER UP!" said the Rangers altogether.

The Zords began roaring as the Megazord sequence was activated. The Lion Engine became the hips and the legs. The Bear Engine became the abdomen. And, the Condor Engine became the arms, the chest, and the head. The Engine Megazord was formed once again

" INITIATING COMBINATION SEQUENCE!" yelled the Rangers as the three Megazords began combining.

The Blue Lion Engine Zord became the replacement legs of the White Bull zord, and the Red Condor zord placed itself on top of the White Bull zord's head and shoulders. The Green Shark and Black Wolf became the cannons on the hands. The Battlezord's legs grew longer, and turned around, combining to the back of the White Bull Megazord's body. The arms of the Red Battlezord turned to the shoulders of the Megazord, looking as if they were mounted cannons. The head of the Battlezord came off and went on the head of the Megazord. The Rangers had their newest zord at the command once again.

"Mega Bullzord!" yelled the Rangers as the ultimate Megazord was complete.

"All right guys, let's get rid of this monster just like other ones!" said Michael.

"Engine SuperCannons, FIRE!" yelled the Rangers all together. They watched as the Monster was destroyed.

__________________

After the battle...

"Man, the Battilizers are SO AWESOME!" Evan said in excitement.

"I never felt more energized in my entire life!" Justin lilted.

"We'd be toast if it wasn't for the Battilizers." Savannah pointed out.

"Yeah, it's a good thing you guys provided the Battilizers for us." said Michael to his father, Alpha, and Bomper.

"...What do you mean, son?" Michael's father asked.

"...He's talking about you guys providing the Battilizers for us." Rich said.

"Um, that wasn't us, Rangers." Alpha retorted.

Each of the six Rangers put a confused look on their faces.

"Wait, so you're saying you guys DIDN'T create the Battilizers?" Monica asked.

"No, Monica. We don't have the tools necessary to create something THAT powerful." Bomper replied.

"Then...if it wasn't any of you three...who was it?" asked Michael.

All of them began pondering on who could have created the Battilizers. All of their answers were impossible. Who could have been the one to have given the Rangers their Battilizers? Maybe they'll find out someday. But for now, they had to focus on Ugatz and his Gaiarc. Oh, and their schoolwork, of course.

__________________

Next Episode:  
**The Psychotic Encounter**

Teaser: The evil Psycho Rangers have returned after their last encounter with the Space Power Rangers. They prove to be too much for the Engine Squadron Power Rangers to handle. Will the team find some way to stop the Psycho Rangers, or will they fall to the power of the Psychos? Find out next time on **Power Rangers: Engine Squadron!**


	13. Episode XIII: The Psychotic Encounter

**Episode XIII  
The Psychotic Encounter**

"Where is that incompetent fool? I told Lord Ugatz he should not trust him." said Neidas, obviously waiting for someone in the Sahara Desert.

"Is someone looking for me?" said a mysterious figure, hidden by a black cloak.

"Ah, there you are, Darkonda. Finally, I've been out here for hours. Do you have them?" the General asked.

"Yes, kind General. Right in this box." said Darkonda, a former enemy of the Space Power Rangers, thought to be dead. He pulled out a box from under his cloak, showing it to Neidas.

"GREAT! My Lord will be VERY pleased." said General Neidas.

"Ah, ah, ah. Where's my payment?" asked Darkonda.

"Oh, yes. Here it is: three pounds of DNA Regeneration Serum." said Neidas pulling out a box of tubes, containing regeneration serums.

"Thank you for your time, General. Tell your Master it was a pleasure doing business with him. Oh, and do be careful with those five. They tend to get rather...how should I put this...fixated on their goal. So fixated they may destroy anyone in their way" said Darkonda.

"Thank you, Darkonda." said Neidas, turning around and teleporting to his master's warship.

Darkonda turned around, looking up to the sky. He laughed, and then began to talk.

"This won't be our last meeting, Ugatz." said Darkonda. He disappeared and headed back to his secret lab.

The Rangers were at the local Youth Center Health Club, working out. Michael and Rich were lifting weights, while Evan was running around the track. The sisters, Monica and Savannah, were in a yoga class. Michael then began doing push-ups, trying to impress Savannah. She didn't need him to impress her, because he was already her boyfriend. After two hours of working out, they headed over to a restaurant, and ordered fries and burgers, acting as if they had not eaten in months. They probably didn't, with all their Ranger work. Michael and the other boys ate like pigs, and the girls ate like the true ladies they were. Rich and Monica got up, heading over to the front counter.

They picked up the five drinks that were on a single platter, and began to head back to the table. But, Monica saw something very interesting on the TV. It was a famous reporter from Fox News, who was doing a special report. Monica tapped Rich on the shoulder, and pointed his direction to the TV.

"I'm here in the Warehouse District where a series of attacks have just occurred." said Lilia Chacon, a top notch reporter from Fox News Chicago. "Sir, can you tell use what you saw?" she asked to a fleeing civilian.

"Well.... hey, it's the Power Rangers! Ask them what happened." said the witness, who did not feel like talking.

The "Engine Squadron Power Rangers" walked out from the shadows, looking suspicious. When the reporter asked the Rangers if they could tell them what had happened, the Red Ranger silently looked at her and then slowly reached for his Engine Blaster. In a metallic-sounding voice, Red ordered, "Fire!" and the entire team began firing at the fleeing reporter, witness, and crew. The REAL Engine Squadron Power Rangers left the Youth Center, and morphed on their way to the Warehouse District. They watched as the civilians fled, and then ran towards the fake Engine Squadron team

"HEY! Just who do you think you are going around in OUR colors?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, WE'RE the Power Rangers, and not you!" proclaimed Monica.

"Oh, but we ARE Rangers!" the Red Duplicate replied.

"And we're here for ONE reason, and ONE reason only!" the Yellow Duplicate stated.

"Oh yeah, and just what would that be?" asked Rich.

"To DESTROY YOU!" responded the Black Duplicate.

The Duplicate Rangers began attacking the real Rangers, and a battle ensured.

Michael started fighting the Red Duplicate. The duplicate began spinning, and slashed Michael on the chest with his sword. But, Michael got up quickly and began slashing the Red Duplicate with his Street Sabre, dealing some damage. He then used his super speed to gain the advantage. Michael did multiple swings with his Street Sabre, and the Red Duplicate couldn't keep up. But, just then, the Red Duplicate focused his mind, stopping Michael in his tracks, bringing him to the floor. He attacked Michael across the chest many times, and then stepped on Michael with his foot. Michael was horribly hurt, and could barely get up. But, Red Duplicate wasn't done. He picked up Michael, throwing him into some barrels.

Evan and the Blue Duplicate were now up. Blue Duplicate took out his axe and yelled "Psycho Spin!" doing a large flurry of spin attacks on Evan's suit. Evan retaliated with his super strength. He punched the Blue Duplicate in the stomach, and the Blue Duplicate bent over. Evan elbowed him on the spine, bringing him down. But, since he was a Duplicate, the Blue Duplicate did the same. He got up, giving Evan several shots to chest. Evan backed up, giving the Blue Duplicate a chance to attack him. He grabbed Evan and threw him into some boxes.

Next up was Rich and the Black Duplicate. Rich puled out his Howl Laser, shooting Black Duplicate in the shoulders. His aiming was precise. Just then, Rich sensed the Black Duplicate trying to transport behind him. Rich hit him in the helmet, and pushed back Black Duplicate. But, the Black Duplicate made several copies of himself, confusing Rich. Just then, the real Black Duplicate came from behind and put him in the sleeper hold. He threw Rich, then rushed him, slashing him with Lance weapon. Black Duplicate then grabbed Rich with the Dark Lance and flipped him over, making him land on a broken pipe, hurting his back

Now, Savannah and Monica were up against the Pink and Yellow Duplicates. Savannah pulled out her Engine Blaster Rod Mode and her Hunter Axe. She hacked and slashed her way through the two Duplicates, and shot them in the back with her Engine Blaster. Monica soon followed the same order, taking down the Yellow Duplicate. Then, the sisters were back-to-back. They were surrounded by the two Duplicates. The Duplicates released a chain of lightning from their fingertips, electrocuting Savannah and Monica.

"Oh man, who are these guys?" asked Savannah.

"HA HA HA! You'll find out soon enough." said the Red Duplicate. He and the other Duplicate Rangers then got rid of their disguises, revealing themselves to be... the Psycho Rangers.

"We're the Psycho Rangers!" said the Red Psycho Ranger, walking towards the Rangers.

"We're faster than you..." said Psycho Black Ranger.

"Smarter than you..." said the Blue Psycho Ranger.

"Stronger than you..." said the Yellow Psycho Ranger.

"But we're evil!" said the Pink Psycho Ranger.

The Psychos pounded their respective Rangers, then grabbed the Rangers' foreheads and drained knowledge from their brains; Psycho Red laughed, looking at Michael.

"Now ALL the secrets of your powers will be MINE!" said Psycho Red.

"Hey, get AWAY from them!" said Justin, entering the building in his White Engine Rider. He fired at the Psycho Rangers, and they disappeared.

"Yeah...it's...it's Justin!" said Evan.

"Are all of you okay?" asked Justin.

"I... I think so." said Michael, "what about you guys?" he asked.

"I...feel a little drained." said Rich.

"So do I." said the sisters.

"Hey, now that I think about it, so do I..." said Michael.

"Come on, let's get back to the Command Center." said Justin, helping his fellow Rangers up.

__________________

"I'm please to see that you have come into contact with those pathetic Power Rangers." Overlord Ugatz said in excitement.

"We have successfully gain knowledge on our respective Power Rangers, sir." said Psycho Red.

"Good. Soon, you will know everything about them. Their thoughts, their next moves. Begin a search for them, now! Once you find them, BRING THEM TO ME!" the Overlord ordered.

"Yes, Overlord." said the Psycho Rangers, bowing in respect. They then left Ugatz's ship and began a city-wide search for the Rangers

The Rangers got back to the Command Center, and Mr. Pamon, Alpha, and Ally treated their injuries. The Rangers still couldn't believe it. EVIL Power Rangers. But, Justin wasn't surprised at all. He remembered seeing the destruction the Psycho Rangers caused back in Angel Grove. He also remember the problems they gave the Space Rangers. But, Justin couldn't do anything to help them back then, he didn't have his powers. But now, he knew he would stop them.

"God, those Psychos were tough." said Michael.

"Man, they killed us!" said Rich.

"Well, at least we learned something." Mister Pamon stated.

"And what's that? That we're capable of getting our butts kicked?" asked Evan.

"No. We've learned that they'll be back. If they didn't destroy you back there, it means they were just being tested." Mister Pamon retorted.

"Yeah, they must be under Ugatz's control, because that's all the Psycho Rangers would have been focused on: destroying you." Bomper stated.

"It's like they knew our every move. Like, a doppleganger, or something." said Savannah.

"Like exact opposites, or something." said Monica.

"......Wait a minute... that's it!" Justin exclaimed, coming up with a plan to defeat the Psycho Rangers.

"What... what is it?" asked Evan.

"The way to defeat them, it's PERFECT! You guys ever seen that episode of Teen Titans where the Titans are facing doppelgangers of themselves?" asked Justin.

"Yeah..." replied most of the team.

"Well, after they were getting their butts whopped by their own doppelgangers, they realized that they can't beat themselves...they can only beat each other!" Justin finished.

"Wait... Justin's right! We just have to mix the colors up!" Michael said, agreeing with Justin's plan.

"That's perfect, Rangers!" Alpha happily said.

Just then, the alarm of the Command Center rang.

"SPEAK of the devils," said Mister Pamon, "You need to Ranger up guys!"

"You guys, READY!?" asked Michael to the other five Rangers.

"READY!" the others replied, pulling out their morphers.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" said Michael.

"Engine Ranger, WHITE! The Furious Bull!" yelled Justin as his Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, YELLOW! The Sweet Angel!" yelled Monica as her Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, GREEN! The Vagabond!" yelled Savannah as her Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, BLUE! The Cyclopedia!" yelled Evan after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, BLACK! The Chaser!" yelled Rich after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, RED! The Speed King!" yelled Michael after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

The Rangers teleported Downtown, appearing in front of the Psychos.

"Hey, looking for us?" asked Evan.

"Hahaha, especially YOU, Blue Ranger!" said Psycho Blue.

"Remember our strategy, guys!" said Justin.

"RIGHT!" said the others.

"This time, we'll DESTROY you!" yelled Psycho Red.

"Oh yeah? BRING IT ON!" Michael replied, fist-pumping his chest.

"BATTILIZER MODE!" yelled the Rangers all together. Their battilizer armor formed on them, and they now had more than enough power to fight the Psychos.

Michael and Justin began fighting Psycho Blue. The two of them fired the blasters on their arms at Psycho Blue, who retaliated by using his axe to attack them across the chest. But, this wasn't enough. Michael activated the Time Manipulation Burst and, for ten seconds, froze time. Michael used these ten seconds to hack and slash Psycho Blue's entire body with his Energy Sword. When the attack was finished, several sparks flew from the Psycho, and he fell to the ground, horribly hurt.

Evan began fighting Psycho Pink. With his Energy Cannon, Evan fired several shots and the Pink Psycho Ranger. She was retaliating back with her Psycho Bow, but it proved to be powerless against the Blue Ranger. Evan activated his Burst Attack, punching and kicking the Pink Psycho several times. She couldn't take it anymore, and fell to the ground in defeat.

Rich began fighting Psycho Yellow. Pulling out his Rocket Blaster, Rich aimed several rockets at the Yellow Psycho. She tried using her weapon, but Rich fired at rocket at it, turning it into dust. Rich then activated his Energy Blast attack and used it to bring Psycho Yellow to her knees. She was horribly damaged, and crawled away from Rich. He smiled and deactivated his attack.

Savannah began fighting Psycho Black. She used the blasters on her arm to attack the Psycho, and then pulled out her Shark Bo. Psycho Black pulled out his lance weapon. They were both attacking and blocking each other's attacks. Several minutes later, Savannah gained the upper hand and used her Invincibility Shield to block Psycho Black's attacks and send them right back at him. Psycho Black fell to his knees in defeat.

Monica began fighting Psycho Red. She used her Blurring Light Attack to blind Psycho Red. She then pulled out her Bear Claw and attacked Psycho Red numerous times. When he was out for the count and on the ground, Monica regrouped with the rest of the team.

With the powers of the Battilizers, they quickly overpowered the Psycho Rangers quicker than they thought they would. The Rangers then pulled out their Engine Weapons, combining them. With Justin's Subway Blade, they were able to form the Super Engine Enforcer.

"Super Engine Enforcer!" yelled the Rangers.

"Ready....." said Michael.

"Aim....." said Justin.

"Fire! FULL BLAST!" yelled the Rangers altogether.

The Psychos were finally gone, and the Rangers felt their drained powers given back to them after the destruction. They began cheering, finally rid of the Psycho Rangers. They left the scene, and headed back to the Command Center. But, as they walked away, General Neidas appeared, pulling something out of the rubble. It was Psycho Yellow. She was only knocked out from the blast, but the debris hid her body from the Rangers. Neidas picked her up, carrying her away.

"You and your friends have failed my master. But, I have something rather special set for you and General Kelisa." he said, carrying her on his back.

Just what does he have in mind? Whatever it is, it can't be good for the Power Rangers...

Next Episode:  
**The Great Switcharoo Act**

**Teaser:** It's a special day for Savannah and Monica. Today, they are celebrating their 17th birthday with their boyfriends Michael and Rich. An hour after returning home, the two of them are captured by General Kelisa and the thought-to-be-dead Psycho Yellow. Just what are they going to do to the Ranger sisters? Find out next time on **Power Rangers: Engine Squadron!**


	14. Episode XIV: The Great Switcharoo Act

**Episode XIV  
The Great Switcharoo Act**

"My lord, Psycho Yellow has survived." General Neidas said to his master.

"Yes, I am aware of that. Why do you bring the matter up?" asked Overlord Ugatz.

"Because, I have a plan for Psycho Yellow and General Kelisa." Neidas replied.

"And just WHAT would that be, my fellow General?" asked Kelisa, who walked into the room with Psycho Yellow.

"You two will switch bodies with the two Ranger sisters...Savannah and Monica, I believe are their names." Neidas answered.

"And HOW are we supposed to do THAT? DO enlighten me." said Psycho Yellow, waiting for a response from General Neidas.

"With this monster," Neidas whistled, and a kangaroo-like monster entered the room, "Swictharoo."

"This plan of yours is brilliant, General. Carry it out as soon as possible." ordered Overlord Ugatz.

Monica and Savannah were very, VERY excited about today. It was special for the both of them. It was their birthday. They share the same birthday because they're twins, with Monica being the younger, born five seconds after Savannah. This is something that Savannah never lets go in an argument between them. It was Friday morning, nine o' clock. Michael and Rich were taking the sisters to Chicago's Navy Pier. The four Rangers rode the Ferris Wheel and the many other rides of Navy Pier.

The day at Navy Pier was fun, but it was only beginning. At Navy Pier, Michael bought Savannah a gold locket with a picture of him and her in it. Rich bought Monica a bracelet that said "Monica and Rich 4Ever." Then, the boys took the sisters to lunch. Savannah and Monica ate like they hadn't ate in a long time. Michael and Rich ate like gentlemen. After they ate, they went to their favorite park, Russell Square Park. They looked all sat under the sun, looking at each cloud. Then, Michael leaned over to Savannah, and began giving Savannah her true gift, his amazing kiss.

After Savannah and Monica's special day, after everything was done, they realized it was but only four o'clock in the afternoon. But, the sisters were tired, and their boyfriends took them home. They kissed their respective girlfriends and watched them enter the house. The girls each went into their own rooms. The two began falling asleep, having great dreams. Just then, a hand extended from out of nowhere and grabbed Savannah by the mouth, dragging her into what seemed to be a portal of darkness. And, just like magic, Savannah was gone.

Something grabbed Monica by the foot and dragged her underneath her bed. She screamed for help, but their was no one else home with the sisters. As the sisters woke up after being knocked out, they saw the Switcharoo monster, Psycho Yellow, and General Kelisa standing around the two of them. Savannah was disgusted by Kelisa's sight.

"Switcharoo, and you ready for our plan?" asked Psycho Yellow.

"Four mixed-matched souls, coming right up!" said Switcharoo. It began chanting an ancient spell, and the switch-formation began. Savannah was now Kelisa, who was now Savannah. Monica was now Psycho Yellow, who was now Monica.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! You did it! I'm now the Yellow Ranger!" Psycho Yellow exclaimed.

"And I am now the Green Ranger!" said Kelisa, "EXCELLENT work, Switcharoo!"

"You'll never get away with this, you freaks!" Savannah affirmed as Minions took her and Monica to a holding cell.

"Now, Psycho Yellow, it's time for you and I to infiltrate the Ranger base." said Kelisa.

The next day, "Savannah" and "Monica" were walking to school. The pretended it was an average day. Their day as the girls were boring. And now, it was sixth Period. Advanced Applications of Information Technology. Last class of the day. "Savannah" and "Monica" were taking a pop quiz, which neither of them, of course, did not study for. They were not humans, so therefore, they did not have school. After twenty minutes, the quiz was over. They still had thirty minutes of class left, so the teacher decided to grade the quizzes. She only took ten minutes to grade them, half of them were horrible. "Savannah" and "Monica's" were horrible. They both got under 70%. Michael laughed at them, but the two ignored him.

Finally, class was over. The Rangers met up at their lockers, which were coincidentally next to each other. They grabbed their bookbags, heading out the front doors of the school. "Savannah" still couldn't get over the fact of how handsome Michael looked after two years. Michael was just the same, and couldn't help to realize her beauty. Just as they reached the park, their Go-Phones rang. But, too many people where around for them to answer them. So, they went under a large oak tree that had shade to hide them.

"We're here, dad. What's up?" asked Michael.

"Rangers, we've got a problem. Get to the suburbs as fast as you can. Justin will meat you there." Mister Pamon said.

"Let's Ranger up, guys!" said Michael.

Psycho Yellow and General Kelisa looked at each other, and smiled, knowing the pathetic Rangers didn't suspect anything.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" said Michael.

The Morphing Sequence had begun.

"Engine Ranger, YELLOW! The Sweet Angel!" yelled Monica as her Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, GREEN! The Vagabond!" yelled Savannah as her Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, BLUE! The Cyclopedia!" yelled Evan after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, BLACK! The Chaser!" yelled Rich after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, RED! The Speed King!" yelled Michael after his Morphing Sequence was complete.

The Rangers teleported to the suburbs, where a monster was reeking havoc. They met up with Justin and ran towards the monster. Just as they were about to fight the monster, they pulled out their blasters, making quick work of it.

__________________

The REAL Savannah and Monica were sitting in a cell, and the monster that switched their bodies around was watching them.

"Monica... I've got a plan. Follow my lead." said Savannah in a whisper.

"Ok..." replied Monica in a whisper.

"Hey, Swticharoo! Get me out of here! I am General Kelisa, and you WILL release me!" the real Savannah commanded.

"Release the BOTH OF US, NOW!" Monica ordered.

"Nice try, but the real ones aren't here right now, Rangers!" Switcharoo replied.

"YOU IDIOT! THE SPELL LET OFF HOURS AGO! LORD UGATZ WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" yelled Savannah.

"No, don't tell the Overlord. I'm sorry, madams, I didn't know. Please forgive me!" said the monster, releasing the two Ranger sisters. They knocked out the monster and teleported downtown. They saw Michael, Rich, Evan, Kelisa, and Psycho Yellow. Kelisa and Psycho Yellow looked at them in disappointment. They knew Switcharoo had failed to watch the Ranger sisters.

"Hey! It's General Kelisa and Psycho Yellow! Let's destroy them!" suggested Psycho Yellow in Monica's body.

"WAIT! WE'RE the real Savannah and Monica, guys!" Savannah said.

"NO, WE ARE!" said Psycho Yellow and the General.

"Guys, they're tricking you!" said Monica.

"If you're REALLY Savannah, then what did Michael get you for your birthday yesterday?" asked the REAL Savannah, pointing at the General.

"And if YOU'RE really Monica, what did Rich get YOU for your birthday?" said the REAL Monica.

"Easy! It was..... it was a...." Kelisa said, knowing that she was unaware of what Michael gave the real Savannah for her birthday.

"I KNOW! It was....." said Psycho Yellow. She didn't know what Rich gave Monica.

"You remember, don't you Savannah?" asked Michael to General Kelgalesia, who was still in disguise.

"NO, they DON'T, because they AREN'T the real Savannah and Monica! WE ARE!" said Monica.

"YEAH! Michael gave ME a necklace that had a locket on it, with MY picture, and HIS picture TOO!" said Savannah.

"And RICH gave ME a bracelet that said 'Monica and Rich 4Ever' on it! FAKES!" said Monica.

"They're..... they're telling the truth! THOSE are our real girlfriends, Michael!" said Rich, pointing at Savannah and Monica.

"You, you ruined our plans! You'll pay DEARLY for that!" said General Kelisa, "Switcharoo, change us back!"

Just then, the monster that started this havoc appeared, and switched them back. Now, everything was correct. Kelisa disappeared, leaving Psycho Yellow by herself and Switcharoo, along with some Minions.

"Let's Ranger UP, Monica!" said Savannah.

"You said it, Savannah!" said Monica.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" said the two sisters together.

"Engine Ranger, GREEN! The Vagabond!" yelled Savannah as her Morphing Sequence was complete.

"Engine Ranger, YELLOW! The Sweet Angel!" yelled Monica as her Morphing Sequence was complete.

Michael started fighting Two Minions. He spun, and slashed one on the chest with his Street Sabre. The other Minion snuck up behind Michael and pulled him to the ground. The Minion was about to punch Michael in the helmet, but he used his quick reflexes to shoot the Minion with his Engine Blaster. Then, four more Minions showed up to the fight. Michael ran behind one of the Minions before it could attack him, and then he kicked the Minion into another one. He looked around, and Michael saw that a few more Minions had joined the party. Michael took his Engine Blaster and put it in Rod Mode. He hacked and slashed his way through the four Minions, and before Michael could realize it, they were gone.

Now, it was Evan's turn. He pulled out his Turbo Cannon and began fighting two Minions, but more showed up in the fight. Evan shot a Minion in the chest, disabling it. He then took out his Engine Blaster and did multiple Spin Attacks, disabling four other Minions that were looking to surround him. He put his attention to another Minion that attacked him head on. BIG mistake. Evan then did a spin kick on two Minions. After the kick followed a blaster from his Engine Blaster. Before Evan knew it, the Minions he was facing ran away out of fear.

Next up was Rich. He puled out his Howl Laser, shooting two Minions in the shoulders. He had terrible aim. Just then, Rich sensed another two Minions coming from a building above. They began to fall off the building, hoping to jump on Rich. But, they were too slow. Rich super-jumped in the air and shot the two minions with his Laser before they could get down on him. He jumped off the building, and saw four more Minions surrounding him. With his Howl Laser, he performed a spin attack, ridding himself of the surrounding Minions.

Now, Savannah and Monica were up. Savannah pulled out her Engine Blaster Rod Mode and her Hunter Axe. She hacked and slashed her way through 5 Minions, and then put her Engine Blaster back into Blaster Mode, firing at three Mininos. Monica soon followed the same order, taking down seven Minions. Then, the sisters were back-to-back. They were surrounded by Minions. The both of them did a spin attack, and took down all the surrounding Minions.

Finally, it was Justin's turn up. He hacked and slashed four Minions with his Subway Blade, being quick and subtle. He put his Subway Blade into it's Subway Blaster Mode, shooting three Minions quicker than any of the Rangers had ever seen. He then put the Blaster back in Blade Mode and finished off the last remaining Minions.

Now, all that was left to do was destroy Psycho Yellow.

Savannah and Monica were up against the Yellow Psycho. Savannah pulled out her Engine Blaster Rod Mode and her Hunter Axe. She hacked and slashed her way through the Psycho Yellow, and shot her in the back with her Engine Blaster. Monica pulled out her Racing Bullet and attacked Psycho Yellow across the chest multiple times. Then, she used her Engine Blaster to fire at her chest, bringing her to the ground.

"NICE teamwork, sis!" said Savannah.

"Couldn't have been done without you, sis!" said Monica.

"All right, girls! Now, lets combine our weapons!" commanded Michael.

"Super Engine Enforcer!" yelled the Rangers.

"Ready....." said Savannah.

"Aim....." said Monica.

"Fire! FULL BLAST!" the Rangers yelled.

Psycho Yellow and Switcharoo were destroyed, but not for long. The Staff of Doom, belonging to Overlord Ugatz, appeared and made Psycho Yellow grow, along with Swticharoo, revealing her true, hideous form.

"Whoa! That is one UGLY monster!" said Monica, pointing at Psycho Yellow.

"Now I'll destroy you, Power Rangers!" Psycho Yellow yelled.

The Rangers began summoning their zords.

"White Bull, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Justin.

"Yellow Bear, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Monica.

From the wooden forest, came the Bear Engine.

"Green Shark, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Savannah.

From the raging seas of Poseidon, came the Shark Engine.

"Black Wolf, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Rich.

From the deepest, darkest forms of Justice, came the Wolf Engine.

"Blue Lion, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Evan.

From the lush jungles of Africa, came the mighty Lion Engine.

"Red Condor, Engine Zord, POWER UP!" said Michael.

And from the thunderous skies, came the mighty Condor Engine.

"Red Battlezord, NOW!" Michael commanded.

"Engine Megazord, POWER UP!"

"White Bull - Warrior Mode!" Justin said

" INITIATING COMBINATION SEQUENCE!" yelled the Rangers as the three Megazords began combining.

The Blue Lion Engine Zord became the replacement legs of the White Bull zord, and the Red Condor zord placed itself on top of the White Bull zord's head and shoulders. The Green Shark and Black Wolf became the cannons on the hands. The Battlezord's legs grew longer, and turned around, combining to the back of the White Bull Megazord's body. The arms of the Red Battlezord turned to the shoulders of the Megazord, looking as if they were mounted cannons. The head of the Battlezord came off and went on the head of the Megazord. It was complete.

"Mega Bullzord!" yelled the Rangers as the Megazord was complete.

"All right guys, let's get rid of this Psycho Ranger, once and for all!" said Michael.

"Engine SuperCannons, FIRE!" yelled the Rangers all together. They watched as Psycho Yellow and Switcharoo were destroyed.

__________________

"NO! KELISA, you FAILED me! You will received the EMBRACE OF PAIN for such INSOLENCE!" Overlord Ugatz yelled.

"My, my. Temper, temper, Lord Ugatz." said Darkonda, walking into the room.

Ugatz sighed and said, "What do YOU want, Darkonda?"

"I have come for a proposal. An...alliance, if you will!" Darkonda replied, "Now that I'm fully regenerated, I am READY to get back into action and DESTROY the Power Rangers!"

"Just you, me, and my Generals? I hardly call that an alliance." said Ugatz in disbelief.

"No, I have others. Allow me to introduce to you, the New Alliance of Evil!" Darkonda exclaimed.

Out from the Shadows appeared Charlie, the Evil A-Squad leader and rival to the SPD Power Rangers, and Jinzo, the Lord of the Brainbots. Behind the two of them appeared Zethos, the Dark Prince of the planet Altair, and Lady Sadiena, the sister of Lord Zedd.

"Together, we WILL destroy the Power Rangers and RULE Earth! All we need is YOUR help. Will you join us Ugatz?" asked Darkonda, pulling out his hand. What would Ugatz's answer be? If he was to agree to this Alliance, it would certainly cause trouble for the Power Rangers.

Next Episode:**  
Legacy of Power - Part I**

**Teaser:** The New Alliance of Evil has been formed. In their first battle against this Alliance of Evil, the Rangers are horribly beaten. Will the Alliance finally rid themselves of the Power Rangers, or will someone - or something - save them? Find out next time on **Power Rangers: Engine Squadron!**


End file.
